Un maravilloso error
by Bala-2006
Summary: Un acosador anónimo y espeluznante se ha marcado como objetivo atormentar a Kagome Higurashi. Paralelamente, un horrible rumor sobre Inuyasha Taisho, compañero de trabajo, llega a sus oídos: juzgado y condenado por acoso sexual. Mientras que el acosador intensifica sus demandas, Kagome debe tomar una decisión: ¿culpar a Inuyasha o permitirse amarlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Tras una temporada larga de baja de Fanfiction para cerrar una fase más de mi vida, estoy de vuelta. Voy a empezar suave con un fanfic corto como es este (más o menos de 5 capítulos y epílogo) antes de envolverme nuevamente en una historia más larga. Por el momento, os deseo un feliz año a todos y a todas (aunque mis deseos llegan con retraso) y que este año sea mucho mejor que el anterior si es que cabe esa posibilidad.**

 **Como de costumbre, sobra decir que publicaré todos los domingos salvo problema de fuerza mayor.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Acoso sexual. Aquellas dos palabras resonaban en su cabeza, rebotando de una parte de su cerebro a la otra de forma ruidosa. Se había creado un horrendo eco de ultratumba que no le permitía escuchar nada más si no era eso. Acoso se refería a la acción de perseguir y atormentar a una persona; sexual se refiere a todo lo relacionado con el sexo. Ambas palabras unidas creaban una expresión de connotaciones muy negativas que, generalmente, afectaba a las mujeres.

Intentó aparentar normalidad, pero no estaba segura de poder disimular lo que esas palabras despertaron dentro de ella. Hasta recientemente, el acoso sexual había sido algo lejano y ajeno a ella. En los periódicos y en las noticias se mencionaba con frecuencia como algo que solo sucedía allí, como algo fuera de su alcance. No se había sentido verdaderamente afectada por ese fenómeno hasta que le tocó sentirlo de cerca, experimentarlo en sus propias carnes. Alguien, un hombre o una mujer, se había fijado en ella más de lo que jamás habría deseado. El amor de una persona jamás había resultado tan escalofriante.

Las observó con el rabillo del ojo, intentando no perderse ni una palabra de lo que decían a pesar de que debiera estar muy concentrada en el informe de fin de mes. Trabajaba como la ayudante del director de Recursos Humanos, no como secretaria, aunque algunos la hubieran bautizado de esa forma pese a que en el departamento tenían una auténtica secretaría. Si supieran que la correcta elaboración de sus nóminas dependía plenamente de ella, algunos no se creerían tan superiores como para intentar rebajarla de nivel por ser mujer. Asimismo, si ella hubiera estado tan concretada como debiera en su informe y no tanto en la conversación de esas tres cotillas, jamás habría escuchado esas dos palabras.

Estaban hablando de Inuyasha Taisho, uno de los nuevos contables que se habían unido a la empresa tres meses atrás. Por su atractivo, llamó la atención desde el primer día. Se había sorprendido a sí misma en más de una ocasión fijando la vista en él en la cafetería o buscándolo con la mirada en las reuniones que a veces compartían con más empleados. Fueron muchas hasta entonces las que intentaron acercarse a él, ponerle ojitos e invitarle a salir. Parecía que todavía no había triunfado ninguna en esa empresa. Inuyasha era un hombre muy profesional que sabía mantener la cabeza fría y bien concentrada en horario laboral. Fuera del trabajo, nadie sabía qué era de él. Nadie hasta ese día.

Acoso sexual — se repitió a sí misma. ¡Qué cosa tan horrible! De entre todas las cosas que habría esperado de un hombre como él, esa no estaba tan siquiera en la lista. Inuyasha era lo bastante atractivo como para lograr que las mujeres se arrastraran desnudas sobre clavos ardiendo por él. ¿Por qué tendría la necesidad de acosar a una mujer? Se sintió asqueada y sucia por haberse fijado en él.

— Al parecer, acosaba a una compañera del trabajo… — cuchicheó la fuente original del cotilleo.

— ¿Qué me dices? — exclamó otra.

— ¡Daría lo que fuera por que me acosara a mí!

— ¡No digas tonterías! — la cortó de forma tajante quien había iniciado la conversación — Se las hizo pasar canutas a esa pobre mujer…

Le costó tragar saliva al escucharla. Sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando Yuka; sabía lo que era pasarlas canutas.

— La acosó durante casi seis meses hasta que ella se atrevió a denunciarlo.

— ¿Seis meses? ¿Por qué tardó tanto?

Porque no era nada fácil decirlo. Alzarse, elevar la voz y contar cómo otra persona se había creído con el derecho de tratarla como un mero objeto sexual de su propiedad no era sencillo. Ella aún no había encontrado su propia voz, y tendría que hacerlo pronto, antes de que llegara más lejos. Si seguía permitiéndolo, ese individuo podría intentar tomarse libertades físicas con ella mal interpretando su silencio.

— No lo sé… — Yuka se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla de oficina — Lo que sí sé es que a él lo echaron del trabajo y le pusieron una orden de alejamiento.

— ¿Solo eso? — se quejó Eri — ¿No fue a la cárcel?

— La condena fue inferior a dos años porque no hubo contacto físico, así que tuvo que realizar trabajos para la comunidad en su lugar.

— ¡Qué injusticia!

Sí, ¡qué injusticia! Una persona que había aterrorizado a otra, privándola de su derecho a sentirse segura, no merecía tanta compasión.

— Si no hubo contacto físico, ¿qué le hizo exactamente? — preguntó Ayumi con mirada confusa.

— No he podido averiguar nada tan específico, pero supongo que le enviaría flores, regalos y cartas inapropiadas, la seguiría a casa o a todas partes, rebuscaría entre sus cosas en el trabajo…

El primer ramo de flores lo recibió dos meses atrás. Llegó de forma anónima a la oficina, solo con su nombre. Ese día se sintió apreciada y muy especial a pesar de no conocer a la persona que se lo regaló. Por aquel entonces, todavía no sabía lo que le esperaba. Desde ese día, recibió ramos de flores cada lunes. Habían llegado a su casa paquetes que no había encargado para pagar a contra reembolso; todos ellos eran encargos de sex shops. Las cartas sin remitente también le llegaron a la oficina y a su casa: fotografías de penes; fotografías con imágenes pornográficas entre hombres, mujeres, y hombres y mujeres; mensajes obscenos formulados con recortes de letras de revistas y periódicos; e incluso unas fotografías de ella caminando por la calle. Una mañana, se encontró con que alguien había rebuscado en su escritorio de la oficina. Fuera quien fuese, le robó un perfume y una barra de labios. En la siguiente carta, el mensaje estaba escrito con su pintalabios y olía a su perfume favorito.

Sintió nauseas. Recordar todas las canalladas que le estaba haciendo esa persona anónima le hizo sentir una mezcla de miedo, asco y rabia. Cuanto más profundo se enterraba en su propia autocompasión, más lejos sentía que esa persona estaba dispuesta a llegar. Si no le ponía freno cuanto antes…

— ¿Estás bien, Kagome? — Ayumi de repente estaba frente a ella — Te has puesto muy pálida…

¿Estaba pálida? Seguramente, así era. Ni siquiera todo el maquillaje del mundo podría ocultar el horror por el que estaba pasando.

— Estoy bien… — se obligó a decir — Solo estaba preocupada porque algunos número no me cuadran…

— ¿Es eso un problema? ¿No vamos a cobrar este mes?

— Por supuesto que vais a cobrar, Ayumi. — le aseguró — Solo tengo que revisar qué dato he introducido mal.

La facilidad con la que esas mujeres podían pasar de hablar sobre el acoso sexual a hablar sobre sus nóminas le resultó irritante. Para ella, no era tan fácil desconectar. No se trataba de un interruptor que se enciende y apaga a conveniencia.

— ¡Uff, me alegra oír eso!

Ayumi regresó junto a Yuka y Eri como si nada hubiera sucedido. El trío inseparable, como las había bautizado, no le caía mal, pero no lograba integrarse. Estaban muy unidas entre ellas y compartían un nivel de intimidad que apenas podía imaginar. Las tres eran psicólogas especializadas en entornos de trabajo estables, riesgos laborales, conciliación familiar con el trabajo, asistencia psicológica y baremación de los candidatos. En resumidas cuentas, hacían una criba de candidatos para un empleo antes de que se entrevistaran con el director; seguimiento de los empleados para actualizar sus perfiles; daban las noticias sobre el despido con más tacto; realizaban talleres y cursos; y atendían en su gabinete a los empleados que lo necesitaran. En definitiva, trabajaban pocas horas y cobraban mucho dinero.

— ¿Cómo es posible que ninguna de nosotras supiera esto?

— Yo le hice la entrevista. — comentó Eri — No noté nada extraño, la verdad.

— ¿Y no te parece extraño que se haya callado esto? — la cuestionó Yuka.

— Claro que no. Si lo hubiera dicho, no habría pasado de la preselección. — aseveró Eri con absoluta confianza — ¿Quién contrataría a un acosador de mujeres?

Nadie. Por eso, Inuyasha Taisho había ocultado esa parte de su pasado. Inconscientemente, buscó en la base de datos de empleados su ficha. Antes de abrirla, ya sabía lo que encontraría. Aunque odiara admitirlo, no era la primera vez que introducía su nombre. Los únicos datos que había allí eran los de un hombre con una carrera en Empresariales y un Máster de Contabilidad que realizó prácticas en el extranjero, tenía un dominio excelente de la lengua alemana y francesa, además de su propia lengua materna, y un magnífico perfil psicológico. A primera vista, nadie pensaría que era un acosador.

— Debiéramos hablar inmediatamente con Houjo. — sugirió Eri — Esto no puede quedar así. Me siento culpable por no haberme dado cuenta de todo esto en la entrevista. Está claro que hay que revisar su perfil y rescindirle el contrato.

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

— Pero, ¿tenéis pruebas de todo esto? — Ayumi se inclinó y bajó el tono de voz, obligándole a afinar el oído — No podemos hacer una acusación como esa sin pruebas. ¡Perderíamos nuestro trabajo!

— ¡No lo había pensado! — exclamó Yuka — Y no tengo más que un rumor… — se mordió el labio inferior — ¿No se le puede pedir igualmente que presente un informe de antecedentes penales para su expediente?

— No sin una justificación, Yuka. Esto es una empresa privada, no una entidad pública.

— ¿Y si él no sabe eso? — insistió Eri — Si no se da cuenta de que…

— También se estudia la ley en Empresariales. — le recordó Ayumi — Además, si se ha esforzado tanto en esconder sus antecedentes, debe conocer la legislación que lo ampara. No creo que se deje engañar tan fácilmente.

— Resumiendo, se nos caerá el pelo si intentamos conseguir esa información con medios ilícitos, ¿no?

Las tres asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. ¡No se lo podía creer! Hacía un instante parecían convencidas de que aquella era una cuestión que no se podía soslayar y, de repente, la habían puesto en una balanza frente a su puesto de trabajo y todo había cambiado. Por supuesto, le parecía razonable el no intentar engañarlo. Lo suyo era que concertaran una cita con él para desmentir los rumores si es que había algo que desmentir.

— Quizás haya una opción mucho más simple que esa… — meditó Ayumi en voz alta — Simplemente, no renovarle el contrato. Lo hablamos con Houjo en privado para que no le renueve y ya está.

— ¿Y qué va a decirle? — contratacó Yuka — No puede justificarse diciendo que en base a un rumor, aunque provenga de fuentes fiables, él…

— ¡Qué obtusa eres a veces, Yuka! — fue el turno de Eri de hablar de forma airada — La empresa no tiene suficientes recursos para mantener tu puesto, no cumples con el perfil que esperábamos, nos hemos dado cuenta de que tus funciones las puede asumir otro cargo, no tenemos subvención suficiente para pagar otra nómina… — citó una excusa tras otra — ¿Crees que le dije a Jakotsu que le despedí porque se pone más maquillaje que yo?

¡Eran crueles! Aquella conversación la enfermaba. Decidió que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes o vomitaría. Aunque no solía bajar a tomar un café a media mañana, tenía media hora de descanso para hacerlo que pensaba aprovechar. Recogió el bolso, cerró los documentos en los que estaba trabajando y dejó el ordenador suspendido. Antes de que se pusiera en pie, la pregunta de Yuka la interrumpió.

— Oye, Kagome — la llamó — ¿Qué tipo de contrato tiene Inuyasha Taisho?

No necesitaba consultar ningunas base de datos para contestar a esa pregunta. Se sabía prácticamente de memoria las condiciones de los contratos de todos los empleados.

— Eventual, por supuesto. Nadie que haya estado menos de dos años en la empresa puede optar a otro tipo de contrato.

— ¿Y de qué duración es ese contrato?

— Ocho meses con derecho de renovación por un año si cumple satisfactoriamente con los requisitos.

— Gracias, Kagome.

Se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia el ascensor. Dos secretarias y un contable eran los únicos empleados de esa planta del edificio además del director de Recursos Humanos, su ayudante y las psicólogas. El resto de la planta se había aprovechado para una sala de espera para candidatos, tres oficinas acondicionadas solo para uso de entrevistas que ocupaban las psicólogas, un aula para talleres de empresa y una sala para dinámicas de grupo. No tenía experiencia en otras empresas, ya que fue allí donde se quedó tras hacer las prácticas, pero había oído que en otros lugares no se prestaba tanta atención a la sección de Recursos Humanos como allí. Al parecer, ocupaba un puesto privilegiado en una empresa diferente.

Pulsó el botón de la planta baja y se echó hacia atrás para dar paso a otros empleados que pudieran tomar el ascensor. Se detuvo en la planta bajo la suya primero, donde montaron un par de informáticos. Dos plantas más abajo, en la planta de contabilidad, subió Inuyasha Taisho. Al verlo, se le erizó el vello de la nuca, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y empezaron a sudarle las manos. Después de haber escuchado esas cosas sobre él, no era un buen momento para encontrárselo. La idea de que él pudiera ser su acosador la atormentaba… La misma pregunta se repitió en su cabeza: ¿por qué un hombre tan atractivo necesitaría acosar a una mujer? Porque su verdadera naturaleza era repugnante; solo había que fijarse en los métodos que usaba.

Tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar cuando notó que se estaba quedando sin apenas oxígeno. Tenía los pulmones vacíos, el diafragma contraído y el estómago tenso. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo en un suspiro y tomó aire como si le fuera la vida en ello. Necesitaba salir de ese ascensor y poner distancia entre ellos para poder pensar con la cabeza fría. Nada de lo que Yuka había dicho estaba probado. Aquello solo era un rumor que había escuchado de otra persona que, seguramente, también escuchó ese rumor. La fiabilidad de la fuente de Yuka era, cuanto menos, cuestionable. Quizás, no figuraba en su informe porque esa condena por acoso sexual no existía. No tenía por qué ser su acosador.

Salió disparada del ascensor en cuanto se abrieron las puertas. Todos los hombres se apartaron educadamente para que saliera ella la primera, por lo que no fue un problema. No le importó lo que pensaran de ella por marcharse de esa forma sin apenas decir un "adiós"; estaba demasiado alterada, y la voz le temblaría. Caminó hacia la cafetería, escuchando el sonido de sus tacones sobre el suelo imitación de mármol, sin prestar atención a nada más que su objetivo. Al llegar a la barra, se dio cuenta de que un café la pondría frenética. Necesitaba algo fresco y algo azucarado.

— Un zumo de naranja natural y un croissant de los recubiertos de chocolate, por favor.

— Para mí un café solo. — la voz de Inuyasha estaba acompañada de su presencia a su espalda — Cóbrame lo de los dos, por favor.

El brazo de Inuyasha apareció a su lado. Le dio un billete de veinte al camarero para que cobrara el servicio. Se quedó atónita durante unos instantes mientras que él tomaba asiento en un taburete frente a la barra, junto a ella. No podía permitirlo.

— No es necesario que me invites, puedo pagar mi comida.

— Yo no he dicho que no puedas… — se defendió con los brazos en alto, como un delincuente al que la policía estaba deteniendo — Solo quería invitarte.

La imagen de él en esa posición le resultó demoledora. Apartó la mirada de él bruscamente y colgó el bolso en el gancho situado en la barra para ese uso. Notó que Inuyasha no apartaba la mirada de ella. Su atención le resultó asfixiante. Nunca habían sido amigos, ni habían estado tan cerca. No es que nunca hubieran hablado… Fue ella quien le explicó las condiciones del contrato y certificó su firma. Se saludaban cuando se encontraban en el ascensor o por algún corredor. En alguna ocasión tuvieron alguna corta charla trivial sobre el tiempo. Nada más.

La interrupción del camarero para servirles su pedido fue como un bálsamo para ella. Dio las gracias rápidamente, bebió un largo trago del zumo y mordió el croissant como si fuera ambrosía. De repente, toda ella estaba absorta en la delicia de chocolate que estaba devorando como una niña. O así era hasta que escuchó una risa burlona a su lado. Volvió la mirada interrogante hacia él con el croissant aún en la boca, en mitad de un mordisco.

— ¡Debes de estar hambrienta! — se rio — Pareces una niña pequeña.

Automáticamente, soltó el croissant sobre el plato, se limpió las manos en una servilleta de papel y cogió el cuchillo y el tenedor que el camarero había colocado en el plato.

— Tienes una mancha de chocolate en la comisura del labio…

Sin soltar los cubiertos, sacó la lengua para limpiársela así.

— Al otro lado…

Llevó la lengua al otro lado y repitió el proceso. Entonces, le hizo un gesto a Inuyasha a modo de pregunta para saber si había desaparecido. Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta, algo turbado. ¿Qué le pasaba? Lo descubrió en seguida. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No debería haberse limpiado de esa forma; tendría que haber cogido una servilleta de papel y restregarse con ella la cara hasta que se le pusiera roja para ver si así le entraba algo de cordura. Si Inuyasha no era el acosador, aquello había sido una provocación que podría mal interpretar; si Inuyasha era el acosador, acababa de darle más incentivos de los que necesitaba.

Fijó la vista en el croissant que había dejado de saber a chocolate para empezar a saber a cemento en su boca, intentando evitar su atenta mirada. ¿Por qué la miraba tanto? Aquel no era el modo habitual de actuar entre ellos. Si bien no podía negar haber sentido un cierto interés por el hombre de cabello plateado con preciosos ojos dorados y porte escultural, nunca había dejado que ese interés fuera más allá de su imaginación. Si él había sentido interés por ella, tampoco lo demostró nunca. ¿Por qué ese día? ¿Por qué de repente parecían tan íntimos?

— ¿Por qué estamos hablando?

Lo dijo por impulso antes de poder controlarse. Inuyasha la miró perplejo durante unos instantes antes de sonreír de forma encantadora.

— Supongo que porque somos personas.

— Pero nunca antes habíamos hablado… — insistió en un murmullo apenas audible.

— Me he propuesto que eso cambie. — admitió — Hace mucho tiempo que me interesas, Kagome.

Le gustaría decir que le dio una respuesta atrevida y elocuente propia de una mujer experimentada, que desdeñó su confesión con la frialdad de una sílfide, que también confesó que esa atracción era mutua o que incluso se puso histérica y entró en pánico. La realidad fue muy diferente. En la realidad, ella dejó de comer, cogió el bolso, se levantó y se marchó sin decir una sola palabra, como si él no existiera. La llamó un par de veces antes de desistir; quizás no la siguió porque había más empleados en la cafetería. Se movió como una zombi, alejándose de él para regresar a su puesto de trabajo y continuar de forma mecánica con su labor.

Al sentarse en su silla y reactivar el ordenador, tenía una notificación en su correo. Era un link a una cuenta de _Facebook_ que supuestamente había creado. Al abrirla, sin entender, se encontró con el _Facebook_ de "Kagome Puta Higurashi". En él, estaban todos sus datos de contacto (dirección, teléfono fijo y móvil y su cuenta de correo laboral y personal), su empleo, su formación académica y fotografías de ella misma que previamente ya había recibido por correo. En el muro se podía leer un comentario obsceno tras otro contestado por personas anónimas que habían aceptado su amistad y que estaban comentando sobre ella cosas horribles.

Se desmayó. Para cuando recuperó la consciencia, estaba tumbada en el sofá de piel del despacho de Houjo, el director. Ayumi le estaba humedeciendo el rostro con una toallita húmeda mientras que Yuka y Eri no dejaban de despotricar sobre alguna cosa con Houjo. Al notar que se había despertado, se volvieron hacia ella con miradas compasivas. Odiaba que la miraran de esa forma, como si fuera un cachorrito indefenso.

— Tenemos que hablar, Kagome.

Habían visto la página de _Facebook_ cuando se desmayó. Le ayudaron a sentarse, le dieron un vaso de agua y, con toda la delicadeza del mundo, le preguntaron si aquello era lo primero que recibía. En un hilo de voz, les explicó de forma sucinta y lo más impersonal posible desde cuándo estaba sucediendo y cómo. Al terminar el relato, Houjo levantó el auricular del teléfono y marcó un número. Habló con los agentes de seguridad del edificio para pedirles que subieran inmediatamente a su despacho. A continuación, hizo otra llamada.

— Inuyasha Taisho al despacho de dirección de Recursos Humanos, inmediatamente.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. El trío inseparable debía de haber dado por hecho, al ver su _Facebook_ , que él era el responsable. Seguro que estaban discutiendo sobre eso cuando recuperó la consciencia y que Houjo había atado cabos al relatarle ella los hechos. Tendría que haber dicho algo en ese momento para desmentirlo, para dejarle aunque fuera un margen de duda, pero, en lugar de eso, se quedó muda durante todo el proceso. Desde que lo llamaron hasta que se lo llevaron.

Inuyasha puso cara de sorpresa cuando lo recibieron los cinco en el despacho junto con los agentes de seguridad del edificio. Al notar su evidente mal estar, hizo amago de acercarse; este fue impedido por la seguridad. Entonces, leyó la sospecha en la mirada. ¿Por qué sospechaba? ¿Sabía que lo habían descubierto? ¿Estaba alerta porque ya había pasado por aquello antes? ¿Creía que aquello tenía algo que ver con lo sucedido en la cafetería ese mismo día? Fuera como fuese, su sorpresa inicial se convirtió en ofensa cuando Houjo le relató todo lo que le había estado sucediendo en los últimos dos meses (solo un mes menos desde que él entró en la empresa y suficiente para que estableciera su patrón de comportamiento). Para rematar, Yuka se refirió a sus antecedentes. En esa cuestión, Houjo fue más diplomático y le preguntó por la veracidad de esa acusación. Inuyasha verificó sus crímenes del pasado e intentó defenderse inútilmente.

— Estás despedido. — dictaminó Houjo sin miramientos — La empresa te llevará a los tribunales por acoso sexual en el entorno laboral y la señorita…

— ¡No! — exclamó — ¡Otra vez no! — aulló — ¡Yo no lo he hecho! ¡No he sido yo!

Ante la amenaza de que se pusiera agresivo, los agentes lo agarraron para empujarlo hacia la salida. Inuyasha clavó los pies en el suelo y la miró suplicante.

— ¡Sabes que no he sido yo, Kagome! — apeló a ella — ¡Yo no lo hice entonces y no lo he hecho ahora! — juró — ¡Kagome no permitas que me lleven! ¡Jamás te haría daño!

Algo en su interior se hizo añicos al escucharlo. Después, solo recordaba que todo se volvió oscuro.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Liberaron a Inuyasha de la condena preventiva dos semanas después. La mantuvieron informada de todo el proceso de principio a fin. En vista de que era reincidente, el juez dictaminó que hasta el día del juicio solo podría salir de la cárcel bajo fianza. Inuyasha no tenía dinero suficiente para hacerse cargo de la fianza que le impusieron; por supuesto, nadie se ofreció a pagarla. Mientras tanto, en los sucesivos días, reiteró que él no lo había hecho. Sabía que incluso pidió verla, pero ella no se sentía capaz.

La culpa la reconcomía. Aunque las evidencias parecían apuntarlo a él como el artífice de todos los sucesos, algo le decía que no podía ser el responsable. Si bien su corazón le gritaba que hiciera algo al respecto, su cabeza la mantuvo firme y cuerda. El acoso comenzó un mes después de que él entrara en la empresa; tiempo más que suficiente para que escogiera a la víctima. Lo había pillado en más de una ocasión mirándola. Aquel día en la cafetería le dijo que estaba interesado en ella; instantes después, tras haberlo rechazado con su indiferencia, se encontró el bombazo en el ordenador. Podría haberlo tenido preparado para activarlo si ella lo rechazaba…

Eran demasiadas coincidencias o así parecía hasta que le llegó una rosa medio devorada por gusanos en una elegante caja de terciopelo. En su interior, una nota de su acosador particular le recordaba que aún no se había deshecho de él. Si Inuyasha estaba en la cárcel, ¿cómo le había enviado aquel regalo envenenado? Contactaron con la policía, la cual aseguró que Inuyasha no había recibido visitas, ni había hecho llamadas. Era imposible que él se lo encargara a otra persona, pero se barajó la posibilidad de que lo tuviera encargado previamente hasta que le llegaron correos electrónicos con invitaciones a perfiles falsos sobre ella recientemente creados. Inuyasha era inocente.

Lo liberaron inmediatamente, y Houjo se las vio con el dilema de tener que evitar una demanda por despido improcedente. Lo acusaron sin suficientes pruebas. Le pareció que la solución más elegante sería reincorporarlo, pagarle por las semanas de trabajo perdido y pedir disculpas. Por supuesto, aclaró que no tendría opción de renovación en la empresa al terminar el contrato, ya que su presencia allí a raíz de su pasado crearía un ambiente de mal estar entre las empleadas. El rumor de sus antecedentes unido al nuevo encarcelamiento había creado un amasijo de cuchicheos que no terminarían tan fácilmente. No todo el mundo creería en su inocencia. De hecho, el trío inseparable se mantenía firme en su rechazo hacia el hombre.

Cuando regresó a la oficina por primera vez, se dirigió a Recursos Humanos bajo petición de Houjo. Allí, poniéndose frente a ella como si temiera que la atacara, Houjo masculló una disculpa escueta acompañada de toda clase de "advertencias" sobre su futuro comportamiento. Dejó muy claro que no quería oír ni una sola queja de ninguna empleada, que no lo quería ver coqueteando con nadie, que no podía relacionarse con ninguna mujer de allí fuera del trabajo y, sobre todo, que tenía terminantemente prohibido acercarse a ella. Aunque lo hubieran declarado inocente, para Houjo aún estaba por verse si lo era. Todo el tiempo, ella mantuvo la cabeza agachada y las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Inuyasha no pronunció ni una sola palabra; supuso que aceptó sus condiciones.

Aún le sudaban las manos cuando recordaba aquella tensa conversación en el despacho del director de Recursos Humanos. La llamaba conversación por llamarla de alguna forma, puesto que, más bien, fue un monólogo interpretado por Houjo. Ni Inuyasha, ni ella pronunciaron una sola palabra. De hecho, sus miradas ni siquiera se cruzaron una sola vez. Ella ya estaba en el despacho con la cabeza gacha cuando él entró, y así permaneció hasta que él salió. Sintió su intensa mirada sobre ella en algún momento, pero nunca le respondió.

Desde entonces, trataba de evitarlo por todos los medios. En la entrada de la cafetería comprobaba que él no estuviera antes de entrar. Si no estaba acompañada cuando necesitaba el ascensor, subía por las escaleras o esperaba a otra tanda si él andaba cerca. Controlaba la calle para no cruzarse con él en la entrada del edificio tanto por las mañanas como por las tardes. Se sentía tonta e infantil por comportarse de esa forma, pero eso le hacía sentirse más segura. Houjo tenía razón en una cosa: aún no podía descartarlo del todo.

El teléfono de su oficina sonó. Tomó el auricular y se lo llevó a la oreja con la acostumbrada velocidad.

— Kagome Higurashi al habla, ¿qué desea?

El silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

— ¿Hola?

Entonces, escuchó una respiración entrecortada. No era un fallo de la línea, no le habían colgado el teléfono. Había alguien al otro lado, escuchándola.

— ¿Pu-Puede oírme? — balbuceó.

Nada. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de su maldita respiración. Un sudor frío le corrió desde la nuca hasta el trasero en un lento y tortuoso recorrido. Era él, el acosador. Estaba completamente segura. Si creía que no podía llegar aún más lejos, estaba equivocada. Esa persona había dado un paso más al llamarla para intimidarla. ¿Y si lo siguiente era presentarse en su casa? La sola idea le hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Esa persona se había documentado, tenía mucha información sobre ella.

Colgó el teléfono sin decir una sola palabra más. Antes de que pudiera recuperar la compostura, sonó una nueva llamada. La cogió y dio la misma respuesta que anteriormente; la respiración se repitió. Por alguna extraña razón, tuvo un arranque de valentía que la sorprendió incluso a ella.

— ¡Si intentas asustarme, que sepas que no lo has conseguido! — exclamó — ¡No vuelvas a llamarme!

Colgó el teléfono de nuevo. La respuesta a ese impulso fue una sucesión de llamadas como la primera que la llevaron al borde del precipicio. Ayumi, la única del trío inseparable que estaba en su puesto de trabajo en ese momento, empezaba a sospechar. Al final, desconectó el teléfono aun a riesgo de recibir una llamada por motivos laborales. Sabía que debía informar de aquello, especialmente porque las llamadas estaban dirigidas a un teléfono de la empresa. Sin embargo, la idea de que acusaran automáticamente a Inuyasha la retuvo. ¿Y si no se trataba de él? No podía permitir que lo metieran de nuevo en la cárcel por un error suyo.

Tomó una decisión. ¿Por qué no comprobarlo por su cuenta? Llamó al servicio informática de la empresa y le pidió al encargado amablemente y de forma disimulada que le diera un registro de las llamadas que habían llegado esa mañana a su teléfono. Le puso la excusa de que llamó un importante contacto cuyo teléfono se había extraviado. A la una y media, tenía una lista de lo más sorprendente. Las tres primeras llamadas las había realizado esa mañana para hacer unas consultas legales con unos abogados. Las dos siguientes las mantuvo con dos empleados que habían solicitado vacaciones. A partir de ahí, había un listado de más de veinte llamadas anónimas, de las cuales ella solo cogió tres. El número era privado. ¡Maldición!

No pudo comer nada al mediodía. Aunque bajó para que Ayumi no sospechara, terminó dando una vuelta por la calle. Al regresar, vio a Inuyasha Taisho de espaldas a ella esperando el ascensor. Se fijó por primera vez en que los demás empleados no le hablaban, no se acercaban a él e incluso se planteaban no subir al ascensor porque él lo estaba haciendo. Aquella visión le resultó descorazonadora. Se arrebujó en el abrigo como una niña y se dirigió hacia las escaleras intentando no llamar la atención. Ojalá Yuka no se hubiera enterado del pasado de Inuyasha. Todo era mejor cuando no sabían nada el uno del otro.

Ese día salió tarde del trabajo. La falta de agilidad mental provocada por la tensión provocó que su trabajo no estuviera terminado a la hora prevista. Por consiguiente, pese a que Houjo insistió en que no era necesario que se quedara, decidió quedarse hasta terminar. No acabó hasta las siete de la tarde. Al ver la oscuridad de la noche temprana de invierno, tragó hondo. No había sido una buena idea quedarse hasta tan tarde ella sola. Si esa persona había sido capaz de llamarla al trabajo, ¿por qué no presentarse allí? ¡Tonta! — se dijo — ¡Te has puesto en bandeja!

Se abotonó el abrigo, cogió el bolso y se dirigió a paso ligero hacia el ascensor. La luz no se encendió cuando pulsó el botón. Entonces, vio por primera vez el cartel de averiado. ¿Desde cuándo estaba averiado? Estaba tan absorta en sus preocupaciones que ni siquiera se había enterado de que el ascensor se había estropeado a lo largo de la tarde. Estupendo, tendría que bajar por las escaleras. Empujó la puerta que daba a las escaleras y estiró una mano para pulsar el interruptor. No sucedió nada. Repitió la misma acción varias veces hasta que terminó por lanzar una maldición. No había luz en la escalera y las luces de emergencia apenas las iluminaban.

Al recordar la estrechez de las escaleras, tembló. De repente, tenía más miedo a caerse de cabeza que a encontrarse con su acosador. Buscó el teléfono móvil en el bolso y utilizó la linterna del aparato para iluminar la escalera. No era perfecto, pero, al menos, no se abriría la cabeza. Se agarró a la barandilla con una mano y bajó los escalones despacio sin apartar la mirada de los escalones que iba iluminando. Apenas había bajado una planta cuando tuvo la sensación de que alguien la seguía. Se volvió iluminando el rellano de las escaleras, donde no había nadie. Seguro que eran imaginaciones suyas, que estaba sugestionada después de haberse comido la cabeza durante toda la tarde.

— Tú puedes, Kagome. — se animó a sí misma.

Otra planta más y otra. Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta que daba al departamento de contabilidad, conteniendo el aire. ¡Aquello era una estupidez! Bajó una planta más y estaba en mitad de otra bajada cuando escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse más arriba. Unos pasos la siguieron. Por alguna razón, entró en pánico. Empezó a bajar los escalones frenéticamente mientras rebuscaba a ciegas en su bolso el spray de pimienta que se compró ante la idea de que un día pudiera atacarla el acosador. Entre los nervios, los tacones, la búsqueda del spray y la linterna, terminó calculando mal la distancia en el último escalón que daba al rellano de otra planta y se cayó con un grito femenino. El contenido de su bolso abierto se desparramó por el suelo mientras los pasos que la seguían se volvían más rápido, como si su perseguidor estuviera corriendo. Desesperada, apuntó con la linterna al suelo hasta que dio con el spray.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

Se había puesto en pie apuntando con el spray para cuando su perseguidor la alcanzó. Al ver a Inuyasha iluminado por su linterna, las rodillas le fallaron. Se armó de toda su fuerza para dar unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Inuyasha?

— Kagome…

— ¡No te acerques! — exclamó apuntándolo con más énfasis.

— Acabo de terminar mi trabajo, no hay ascensor… — le recordó — No te estaba siguiendo.

Lo que decía, tenía sentido; a ella le había pasado lo mismo. Aun así, por algún motivo, no lograba asimilarlo en su cabeza.

— Corrías detrás de mí… — musitó.

— Es verdad, pero no porque fueras tú. Sabía que alguien bajaba delante de mí — le explicó — y, cuando oí la caída, me apresuré para ayudar. Nada más.

¿Nada más?

— Deja de apuntarme con eso, por favor.

¿De apuntarle? De repente, se dio cuenta de que aún sujetaba con fuerza el spray de pimienta dirigido hacia Inuyasha. Ese aparente desafío no estaba en consonancia con el temblor de su brazo. Asintió con la cabeza y bajó el brazo, deseando no haberse equivocado al no rociarlo para ganar tiempo para escapar.

— Puedes irte… — dio un paso hacia un lado para acercarse a su bolso — Yo me quedaré a recoger mis cosas.

Inuyasha no se movió cuando ella se acuclilló para recoger el contenido de su bolso. Durante unos instantes, sintió su presencia sobre ella como una amenaza hasta que él también se acuclilló.

— Permite que te ayude.

Debería odiarla por haber permitido que lo metieran en la cárcel, en lugar de ayudarle a recoger sus pertenencias desperdigadas por el suelo. Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que lo llevaron esposado a la cárcel. No tenía ni idea de lo que supuestamente había hecho cuando se lo llevaron y no daba crédito a lo que oía cuando se lo contaron. Él jamás había acosado a una mujer, mucho menos a Kikio Tama. Dejó bien claro desde el principio que no le interesaba, pero algunas mujeres, al igual que algunos hombres, no aceptaban un "no" por respuesta. Desde entonces, había estado marcado por ese suceso. Volver a encontrar trabajo con esos antecedentes fue toda una odisea. Por eso, aprendió a callarse su pasado en empresas privadas como aquella que no podían comprobar sus antecedentes.

No sabía cómo llegó el rumor a la empresa. Quizás un ex compañero de trabajo que conocía a algún empleado lo vio por casualidad allí. Fuera cual fuera el modo, el día que se lo llevaron, ya lo sabían en el Departamento de Recursos Humanos y se lo echaron en cara. Ese trío de harpías que se hacían llamar psicólogas tenían menos delicadeza que una lija y una lengua viperina. Houjo Akitoki, el director de Recursos Humanos, lo trató como si fuera basura, creyéndose con derecho a juzgarlo a su manera. Por último, Kagome no dijo una sola palabra, apenas lo miró. Parecía sumida en otro mundo y dejó que los demás decidieran por ella aunque eso supusiera meter a un hombre en la cárcel.

Una vez en comisaría, le mostraron las pruebas que aportaron. Alguien acosaba de verdad a Kagome. La visión de las pruebas hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. ¿Cómo podían ser tan idiotas? Se estaban equivocando de persona y, mientras tanto, habían dejado a un maníaco suelto y a Kagome totalmente desprotegida. Hicieron falta dos semanas enteras para que se dieran cuenta de su error y lo liberaran. No tenía dinero para pagar la fianza porque en la otra ocasión se gastó todos sus ahorros en lo mismo. Esa vez, siendo "reincidente", la condena sería más severa. Necesitaba todo el dinero que pudiera ahorrar para cuando llegara el momento.

Recogió lo que parecía un diminuto set de manicura. Kagome estaba sumida en la tarea de colocar sus objetos personales en el bolso. Su perfil apenas iluminado por la linterna del teléfono móvil le provocó un vuelco del corazón. Era tan bonita que le robaba el aliento. Eso fue algo que ya notó la primera vez que se vieron. Al pasar a la segunda ronda de entrevistas con el director, vio a Kagome por primera vez inmersa en unas operaciones en el ordenador. Habría dado un brazo para que ella lo entrevistara; por eso, la decepción fue enorme al toparse con Houjo. Después, para su suerte, le tocó hablar con ella para cerrar las condiciones del contrato y la firma. Era una mujer muy profesional, inteligente y educada. No hubo nada en ella fuera de lugar.

En los siguientes meses, su interés por ella creció a pesar de la distancia entre ellos. Odiaba cuando se recogía aquella portentosa melena de rizos azabaches, y suspiraba cuando la veía ondear con el viento. No solía maquillarse; tenía un _look_ muy natural que no tenía nada que envidiar de los estereotipos de belleza actuales. La delicadeza de su estructura ósea combinada con la blancura de su tez le daba aspecto de muñeca de porcelana. Sabía por la observación que le gustaba el azul, el verde y el blanco, que prefería las faldas a los pantalones, que usaba tacones de cuña preferiblemente, que le agobiaba llevar bolsos demasiado grandes y que tenía una amplia colección de coloridos pañuelos para cada _look_.

Estaba tan obsesionado con ella que no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de acercarse aquel día. Parecía disgustada por algún motivo, estaba sola y no había casi nadie en la cafetería. Podría ser el hombro sobre el que ella se apoyara. Desgraciadamente, esa inocente invitación se convirtió en una prueba contra él. Había dejado patente en público que estaba interesado. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar que alguien con un pasado como el suyo podía tener una relación amorosa normal y corriente?

Kagome lo pilló mirándola cuando se volvió para recoger el contenido que faltaba. Apartó la mirada de él, incómoda por su escrutinio. ¡Diablos, no iba a violarla!

— No te haré daño, Kagome.

— Me estabas mirando fijamente…

— Porque eres preciosa. — admitió — Pero eso no significa que vaya a hacer nada que tú no quieras.

Pero Kagome seguía sin estar convencida y algo explotó en él. No quería su mirada acusadora, ni su miedo. Había sido capaz de vivir con el desprecio de todos los que lo rodeaban hasta entonces. Kagome no era como los demás. Aunque aquello pudiera costarle caro, no permitiría que siguiera pensando mal de él.

— ¡Diablos, Kagome, yo no lo hice!

Ni siquiera lo miró en respuesta.

— Si me miras, sabrás que digo la verdad.

— A lo mejor eres un gran mentiroso… — se puso en pie — A lo mejor sabes cómo…

La agarró antes de que diera un solo paso. Después, la empujó contra la pared, donde la aprisionó tal y como habría hecho un acosador de verdad. El arrepentimiento llegó tan pronto como aquel impulso.

— Lo siento… — se excusó mientras la soltaba — No pretendía…

— ¿Tampoco acosaste a la otra? — le respondió con rabia en la voz, pero sin mirarlo — ¿Tampoco admitiste que la acosabas mientras la acorralabas a oscuras contra una pared?

Descargó su rabia contra la pared a los lados de ella. La golpeó con los puños cerrados en varias ocasiones, ignorando el respingo de miedo de Kagome y sus jadeos hasta que logró calmarse. No hizo nada de eso. ¡Era inocente!

— Lo perdí todo… — confesó en un murmullo — Trabajaba en un colegio femenino de profesor de Matemáticas y de Economía, ¿cómo crees que reaccionaron los padres?

Lo crucificaron sin escuchar una sola explicación. Nadie quería que sus hijas respiraran el mismo aire que un acosador. En el fondo, no podía culparlos por sospechar. Él también habría hecho todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a su hija sin atender a razones.

— Ya no puedo pisar un colegio sin que me echen a patadas por mis antecedentes penales. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor de todo? — tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para retener las lágrimas — Que yo no lo hice…

Había llorado y mucho en la intimidad de su casa cuando lo declararon culpable. Incluso el abogado que contrató para su defensa lo culpaba con la mirada. Nadie, ni una sola persona se puso de su parte realmente. Eso había sido lo peor de todo: estar solo. Se quedó completamente solo cuando se hizo pública la denuncia. Todos sus amigos hasta entonces desaparecieron y su hermano, la única familia que tenía, le dijo "amablemente" que no lo quería cerca de su mujer, ni de su hija. Al ver a Kagome por primera vez, sintió que por fin podría dejar de estar solo.

— ¿No lo hiciste?

El atisbo de duda en su voz fue la cosa más dulce que había escuchado en muchísimo tiempo.

— No.

— Entonces, ¿por qué…?

— Fue una compañera de trabajo, otra profesora. — su solo recuerdo lo encolerizaba — La rechacé cuando intentó que nuestra relación fuera más allá de lo laboral. Creía que ella lo entendía por su actitud cordial, pero, seis meses después, me denunció por acoso sexual.

— ¿Y hubo acoso? — se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Saludar todas las mañanas puede considerarse acoso?

Kagome sacudió la cabeza en una negativa. El peso que le quitó de los hombros tras esa sola muestra de duda fue tremendo. Necesitaba mucho más de lo que él mismo creía que alguien no diera por hecho que era culpable. El hecho de que ese alguien fuera Kagome, lo satisfacía más que nada en el mundo.

— ¿Qué fue de esa mujer? — preguntó de repente.

— Ni lo sé, ni me importa. — apartó las manos de la pared que la aprisionaban y dio un paso atrás para hacerle sitio — Sinceramente, espero que la vida le devuelva lo que me hizo.

— ¿T-Tú no quieres… vengarte? — sugirió débilmente.

— ¿Serviría de algo? — se metió las manos en los bolsillos — Seguramente, lograría que me volvieran a encerrar. No, gracias.

Como si no llevaran allí tanto rato, de repente se dio cuenta de que estaban parados en el rellano de unas escaleras con la linterna del teléfono móvil como única iluminación. Si alguien lo veía allí con Kagome en esa actitud, lo señalaría con el dedo como el acosador que estaban buscando. Tenían que salir de allí lo antes posible, pero no quería que esa conversación terminara tan pronto. Kagome estaba dispuesta a escucharlo, incluso a creerlo. Además, él quería saber más de lo que le estaba sucediendo. Estaba claro que no habían dejado de acosarla, que necesitaba ayuda y consuelo.

— Podríamos seguir hablando en el _Madison_. — propuso el nombre de una cafetería popular — Es muy famosa por sus chocolates calientes.

Se sintió estúpido después de haberlo dicho… ¿Por qué iba a ir a tomar chocolate con el principal sospechoso de ser su acosador? La imagen indefensa de ella retorciéndose un mechón de cabello le hizo dar un paso atrás.

— Houjo fue muy tajante contigo… — le recordó aquella humillante escena a la vuelta al trabajo — ¿No te resultará problemático si alguien nos ves?

Eso no era un maldito no. ¡A la mierda aquel imbécil prepotente! Kagome era mucho más importante que eso.

— Me importa bien poco lo que piensen los demás si tú me crees.

Su sonrisa tenía que ser un maldito sí. Le cedió el paso como un caballero para que pasara la primera y se situó detrás, pero muy cerca para agarrarla a tiempo si volvía a tropezar. Ni siquiera habían bajado un par de escalones cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido del frus frus de unas ropas que no eran las de ellos. El sonido no había sido muy alto, pero sí lo suficiente para que alguien con tan buen oído como él lo identificara. Procedía del piso que estaba sobre ellos. Había alguien ahí arriba que los siguió y los estuvo espiando. ¿Los siguió a ambos o solo seguía a Kagome? ¿Fue una afortunada coincidencia que él se quedara a recuperar trabajo?

— ¿Inuyasha?

Volvió la cabeza bruscamente hacia Kagome al escucharla. Arriba, podría estar el acosador que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible; frente a él, estaba Kagome; y, abajo, la única salida del edificio. Aunque todos sus instintos le gritaban que apresara a ese tipejo, sus ganas de proteger a Kagome eran muy superiores. ¿Y si era una trampa? ¿Y si la dejaba sola para atrapar a esa persona y ella sufría las terribles consecuencias? Aun a riesgo de cometer un gran error a largo plazo, tenía que quedarse junto a Kagome por su seguridad.

— Creía que había olvidado las llaves, — inventó mientras se palpaba casualmente el bolsillo de su propio abrigo — pero están aquí.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza aceptando su excusa y continuó bajo su atenta mirada. Se juró en ese momento que no permitiría que le hicieran daño a Kagome.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A lo largo de las tres semanas siguientes, Inuyasha se había convertido en el único respiro que tenía. Cada vez que recibía cualquier mensaje del acosador al correo electrónico, por correo a la oficina o por teléfono debía reportarlo. Houjo y el trío inseparable estaban muy pendientes de todos sus movimientos, le hacían preguntas a la menor sospecha y tomaban nota de todo. Se sentía observada, estudiada y juzgada. No quería tener que rendirles cuentas a ninguno de los cuatro por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. No quería tener que explicar que todavía la acosaban.

Inuyasha se había convertido en la única persona con la que podía hablar de aquello sin sentirse incómoda. Desde que tropezaron en las escaleras el día del apagón, había empezado a verlo con otros ojos. Tras haber tomado un chocolate con él, empezó a sentirse relajada, muy cómoda y segura en su presencia. Le contó todo desde el principio, añadiendo entre explicaciones sus propias emociones, algo que no le había descrito a ninguna otra persona. Aunque Inuyasha nunca preguntaba abiertamente a no ser que se le notara en el semblante, sabía que estaba muy interesado en lo que le sucedía cada día, que esperaba a que ella se lo contara.

El _Madison_ era su punto de encuentro. Se encontraban allí todas las tardes después de trabajar. Iban por separado para proteger a Inuyasha de las acusaciones de cualquier otro empleado y se encontraban en un reservado que había pasado a ser de su uso exclusivo. Allí tomaban chocolate juntos y hablaban de sus cosas. El orden del día siempre era contar si había novedades sobre el acosador, opinar sobre el tema de haberlas, hablar del trabajo y, luego, compartir algo de sí mismos. No podría olvidar jamás cuando Inuyasha le contó que su hermano había dejado de hablarle. Aquel día hizo algo muy impropio de ella: le agarró la mano y le dio un cariñoso apretón de consuelo.

De solo recordarlo, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo; un escalofrío muy diferente a aquellos que le provocaban los regalitos de su admirador secreto. Definitivamente, algo había cambiado entre ellos. El interés inicial que sintió por Inuyasha se había multiplicado por cien. Por supuesto, estaba totalmente descartado de cualquier tipo de sospecha. Un hombre como él no sería capaz de hacer algo tan horrible. ¡Qué tonta fue al dudar de su honor! Él sí que era un caballero de los que le abrían las puertas a las mujeres, les dejaban pasar primero, les ayudaban a sentarse, se preocupaban siempre primero por su bienestar y toda clase de anticuados modales que, lejos de resultarle machistas, le resultaron encantadores.

La ventana del chat del correo le avisó de que alguien le estaba hablando. Minimizó el documento en el que estaba hablando y la abrió para comprobar si era algún empleado buscando consejo. Era una especie de asesora de los empleados que servía de filtro para no molestar al director de Recursos Humanos. Una sonrisa le surcó el rostro al ver que se trataba de Inuyasha. Decía que no podía esperar hasta la tarde para preguntarle por su resfriado del viernes anterior. Le explicó que había bastado con paracetamol y descanso para reponerse por completo. Mientras la ventana del chat le indicaba que Inuyasha estaba escribiendo, le llegó otra solicitud de chat. Pinchó para atender la asesoría con la misma normalidad de siempre. Entonces, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y tuvo que retener un grito.

Era la fotografía de un gato muerto, destripado. Minimizó la ventana, apartó las manos del teclado y tomó aire. La imagen de su propio gato, de su querido Buyo, le cruzó la mente. ¡No podía ser! Esa misma mañana se despidió de él en la entrada antes de salir. Volvió a maximizar la ventana y retuvo las náuseas buscando cualquier señal de que ese fuera su gato. Al percatarse de que era un gato negro, sintió una mezquina muestra de alivio. Volvió a minimizar y escribió algo rápido en el chat que mantenía con Inuyasha para despedirse antes de cerrarlo, sin leer tan siquiera lo que él le puso. Si tenía que enseñarle aquello a Houjo, más le valía que no la descubriera hablando con Inuyasha.

Apenas un par de minutos después, Houjo estaba sentado en su silla, rodeado por el trío inseparable, observando la imagen. Ella estaba frente al escritorio, como una niña que esperaba su castigo en el despacho del director. Era tan estúpido sentirse de esa forma, tan agobiante. Desearía volver a su vida de antes, cuando todo era normal. Odiaba toda esa atención sobre ella, los cuchicheos y las miradas continuas. Solo quería pasar desapercibida.

— No tiene remitente, ¿cómo es posible? — Houjo se reclinó sobre el asiento, pensativo — Este chat es privado de la empresa. — recordó — Solo un empleado puede usarlo con su identificador. Voy a llamar al Departamento Informático para avisarle de que tenemos un espía. Si han podido hacer esto, podrían acceder a documentos confidenciales de la empresa.

Efectivamente. Ella tampoco comprendía cómo podía haber burlado todas las defensas de la empresa.

— Me ocuparé de esto inmediatamente, Kagome. — levantó la vista hacia ella — Toma una captura de pantalla como siempre y compártela conmigo en nuestro _Dropbox_.

— De acuerdo.

— Por cierto, ya que voy a llamar, ¿has recibido alguna otra llamada de ese indeseable desde que hicieron el bloqueo en tu número?

Lamentablemente, así era. Asintió con la cabeza con pesar.

— ¡Diablos! — exclamó mientras se levantaba — Se suponía que eso no tendría que haber seguido pasando. Me encargaré inmediatamente.

En cuanto Houjo se marchó, el trío inseparable centró toda su atención en ella. Se sentía muy expuesta cuando las tres la miraban de esa forma tan inquisitiva.

— ¿Necesitas algo, Kagome? — empezó Yuka.

— Sabes que puedes contar con nuestra asesoría para lo que necesites. — volvió a recordarle Eri.

— Si no te sientes cómoda porque somos compañeras de trabajo, podemos derivarte a otro especialista.

No, gracias. Se conocía muy bien los favores que ofrecía Yuka, no le daría a Eri motivos para cotillear y no se fiaba un pelo del silencio de los especialistas que Ayumi conocía. Las había oído hablar sobre algunos empleados que recurrieron a ellas. No se cortaban ni un pelo despachando las intimidades de aquellos que confiaron en ellas, se reían de ellos y, en algunas ocasiones, habían sido las responsables de ciertos rumores. Era una suerte para ellas que le cayeran tan bien a Houjo porque en otra empresa no habrían aguantado ni dos telediarios con esa actitud.

— Os agradezco vuestra ayuda. — comentó, como de costumbre — Pero me encuentro perfectamente.

— Bueno, si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos.

Sí, lo sabía perfectamente.

Desde ese momento, el día se le hizo eterno hasta la hora de ir al _Madison_. Vio a Inuyasha de lejos en la cafetería, pero no podían hablarse allí adentro. Además, estaba hablando amigablemente con algunos compañeros, algo muy inusual desde que lo encarcelaron injustamente por su culpa. No quería estropearle el momento, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza cuando Inuyasha le dirigió un sutil saludo.

Por la tarde, Inuyasha ya estaba sentado esperándola en su mesa de siempre cuando ella llegó. Se levantó inmediatamente con una sonrisa y apartó la silla para que ella se sentara, tal y como siempre hacía. Cuando se quitó el abrigo, él lo tomó y lo colocó en el perchero. Aquellos pequeños detalles, cuando se encontraba en un momento tan oscuro de su vida, le hacían sentirse especial. Tomó asiento y pidió su chocolate blanco suizo favorito. Inuyasha también había esperado a que ella legara para pedir, como un caballero. Ese día, en lugar de pedir chocolate, él pidió un café solo.

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? — le preguntó cuando les trajeron el pedido.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Sospeché cuando cerraste el chat tan bruscamente. — le indicó — En la cafetería, al mediodía, estabas en otro mundo.

Así era. Solo fue capaz de deslizarse hacia la realidad durante unos instantes para saludar a Inuyasha. Él siempre sabía cómo se sentía. Reteniendo las intensas ganas de llorar que tenía, le narró lo del chat, la humillación de haber tenido que dar parte de lo sucedido nuevamente. No se dio cuenta de que se estrujaba con fuerza las manos temblorosas hasta que Inuyasha se las tomó. Las manos de él eran cálidas al contacto con las suyas, reconfortantes. Le hizo sentirse tan bien con un gesto tan simple que se echó a llorar. Lloró porque hacía tres meses que no se sentía tan a gusto, sin sentirse abochornada porque él lo estuviera presenciando. Jamás sentiría vergüenza frente a él.

Después, hacia las seis y media, Inuyasha la acompañó a casa. Aunque vivía en dirección opuesta, siempre la acompañaba hasta el portal de su casa. Una vez allí, nunca exigía nada, ni intentaba lanzarle indirectas para que se marchara. Se despedía y se marchaba cuando ella entraba; nada más. Ese día lo hizo exactamente igual que los otros. Por un momento, se sintió tentada a invitarle pasar, pero la invitación se ahogó en su garganta en el último instante. No tenía ni idea de que apenas un par de minutos después, tendría que llamarlo por teléfono.

— Baja al portal a abrirme. No entres en la casa.

Siguió sus órdenes como una autómata. Bajó de nuevo al portal y lo esperó con la puerta abierta hasta que lo vio aparecer corriendo por la calzada. Inuyasha la miró a ella primero, como si tratara de asegurarse de que no estaba herida y, luego, subió a su apartamento siguiendo sus indicaciones. Kagome subió detrás de él, sumida en un letargo del que aún no lograba despertarse del todo.

— ¿Es ahí?

Señaló la única puerta del rellano que permanecía entreabierta. Kagome lo miró a él, luego a la puerta, y se quedó pensando. Se había quedado en shock. ¡Maldito cabrón! Si algún día lo pillaba, le arrancaría los testículos y se los haría comer. Jamás podría infringirle suficiente dolor como para compensar todo el que ese energúmeno le había causado a Kagome.

Caminó hacia la puerta del apartamento y la empujó suavemente. Había un aparador volcado en la entrada. Antes de dar un solo paso más, decidió que era hora de llamar a la policía. No sabía si el acosador estaba dentro, pero, de ser así, se ocuparía de que no saliera de allí hasta que la policía llegara. Se echó atrás y marcó el número de la comisaría. Cuando colgó, sin apartar la mirada de la puerta abierta, se dirigió hacia Kagome. No estaba en pleno uso de sus facultades en esos momentos. Tuvo que explicarle tres veces que había llamado a la policía para que revisaran su apartamento y tomaran huellas. A pesar del terror, la respuesta de Kagome lo dejó ensimismado.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo?

— ¿Qué pensará la policía si te ve aquí? — explicó — ¡Tienes que irte!

¡Ni en sueños se marcharía de su lado! Kagome lo necesitaba más que nunca. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, la apretó contra su cuerpo y suspiró. Algún día terminaría todo aquello.

— Me importa bien poco lo que piense la policía… — dijo al fin— No te dejaré sola.

Así lo hizo hasta que la policía llegó. Sin importarle que pudieran acusarle de cualquier cosa, que tomaran sus datos, unos datos que saltarían en el programa informática de la policía, les relató lo sucedido y cómo Kagome lo llamó para pedirle ayuda. Al terminar, la policía se adentró en el apartamento. Tras comprobar que no hubiera nadie dentro, le pidieron a Kagome que entrara para comprobar si faltaba algo. Además del aparador tirado en la entrada, en la cocina y en el salón todo estaba en orden. En el cuarto de baño, sin embargo, encontraron cosméticos tirados por todas partes y la palabra "puta" escrita con pintalabios rojo en el espejo. Su primer instinto fue el de lanzarse a borrar la pintada, pero la policía debía tomar fotografías.

El epicentro del desastre se encontraba en el dormitorio de Kagome. Alguien había hecho pedazos un espejo, en el armario abierto la ropa estaba revuelta y descolgada, había documentos como facturas esparcidos por todo el dormitorio e hicieron jirones el cobertor y las sábanas. Kagome se dirigió hacia el cajón abierto de una cómoda como una autómata. Se asomó a su interior y se volvió hacia ellos con el rostro pálido.

— Me ha robado la ropa interior…

Se le revolvió el estómago de solo imaginar a ese cerdo revolcándose sobre la lencería de Kagome. Entonces, justo cuando el rugido animal de protección estaba subiendo por su pecho, se escuchó un maullido. Kagome despertó del trance a la velocidad del rayo. Volvió la cabeza en todas las direcciones en busca del animal hasta que un segundo maullido le indicó que estaba bajo la cama. La agarró a tiempo antes de que se lanzara a cuatro patas sobre el suelo lleno de cristales.

— ¡Buyo!

La retuvo entre sus brazos mientras los agentes hacían su trabajo intentando sacar al animal de debajo de la cama. El único resultado que obtuvieron fue un bufido de este. Al final, apartaron los cristales y Kagome se arrodilló para asomarse bajo la cama. El gato salió en cuanto reconoció a su ama y se acurrucó tembloroso entre sus brazos. Tenía signos de que lo habían golpeado, pero, por suerte, Buyo logró esconderse bajo la cama a tiempo y el acosador no logró moverla para atraparlo. Después de la historia sobre el gato destripado que Kagome le había contado, encontrarse a Buyo en la misma situación la habría destrozado.

La policía le tomó declaración a continuación. Le hicieron toda clase de preguntas sobre su casa, su familia, su trabajo, sus amigos y él mismo. También insistieron en que relatara todo sobre la anterior demanda y lo miraron con suspicacia cuando averiguaron que era un sospechoso. El interrogatorio duró más de una hora. Para entonces, ya había anochecido del todo.

— ¿Tiene algún familiar o conocido que pueda acompañarla esta noche? ¿Podría ir a casa de alguien?

— ¿Cree que podría regresar? — preguntó él mismo en respuesta.

— No podemos descartarlo…

— Entonces, ¿por qué no vigilan la casa?

— La policía no tiene tantos recursos. ¡Esto es un servicio público! — le recordó — Si tiene un problema, puede llamar al número de emergencias y acudiremos a la máxima brevedad, pero no hacemos servicio de vigilancia.

— ¡Pues sí que servís para mucho!

Le importó un bledo que se ofendieran. Tenían una mujer que vivía sola con una demanda por acoso sexual a la cual acababan de entrarle en casa para robarle la ropa interior e intentar matar a su gato, y se marchaban tan tranquilos. Si su mejor sugerencia era que se buscara la compañía de otra persona, podían irse a freír espárragos. Como ya tenía comprobado desde su primer arresto: la policía no servía para nada. Estaba harto de su ineptitud.

Esperó a que se marcharan sin despedirse tan siquiera de ellos y ayudó a Kagome a levantarse. No había soltado al gato desde que este se lanzó a sus brazos al verla.

— Vamos a preparar una maleta. Te vienes a mi casa.

No sabía si estaba de acuerdo o si, simplemente, no había asimilado todavía lo que había sucedido; en cualquier caso, Kagome asintió con la cabeza y aceptó pasar la noche en su casa. La esperó en el pasillo mientras preparaba la bolsa para darle espacio sin perderla de vista. Todo iba bien hasta que fue, por la inercia de la costumbre, hacia la cómoda para recoger su ropa interior. Entonces, llegó el primer sollozo. Había esperado tanto a que eso sucediera desde que lo llamó por teléfono que ya pensaba que no sucedería.

La apartó del mueble y la aplastó contra su pecho en un abrazo. ¿Cuándo iba a terminar aquello? Kagome no lo soportaría por más tiempo; estaba llegando a su límite. Si hubiera algo que él pudiera hacer para dar con el acosador... Con apenas las narraciones de Kagome sobre las cosas que le enviaba, no podía trabajar en condiciones para encontrarlo. Necesitaba algo mucho más consistente. Quizás debió subir aquel día en las escaleras. Tenía la sensación de que se le había escapado de entre los dedos la posibilidad de acabar con todo de una buena vez.

— Vámonos de aquí, Kagome. — la animó a moverse — Te compraremos algo por el camino, ¿vale?

Lamentablemente, a esas horas las tiendas estaban cerradas, así que tuvieron que comprar la ropa en el mismo _Open Core_ en el que compraron la cena. Kagome había mirado la ropa interior de algodón básica del supermercado con disgusto mientras trataba de decidir cuál era el color que menos le disgustaba. Mientras tanto, él se había ido a buscar la cena con las mejillas sonrojadas. Al ver lo selectiva que se mostraba con la lencería, imaginó que usaría lencería de lo más fina con transparencias y encajes y una imagen llevó a la otra. Al final, había tenido que retirarse para que no notara su inapropiado interés por su ropa interior.

En la caja, rechazó el intento de pagar de Kagome y cargó con la compre y con su maleta sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Ojalá tuviera una mano libre para tomar la de ella y retenerla muy pegada a su lado, bajo su protección. Sin embargo, cargar a Kagome con bolsas no era una opción para él. Además, ella ya llevaba el trasportín del gato. Nunca había permitido que una de esas pequeñas bestias pisara su apartamento. Ojalá no rompiera ni arañara nada porque su casera lo mataría.

Mientras caminaban hacia su casa, estuvo planeando lo que tendría que hacer de allí en adelante para asegurar la protección de Kagome. Lo primero de todo, tenía que ponerle cerraduras nuevas en casa y unos buenos cerrojos para más protección. Además de eso, quería revisar las ventanas y la puerta de la terraza. Toda seguridad era poca cuando se trataba de Kagome. En el trabajo, se acercaría al Departamento de Informática para conseguir algunas respuestas. Fuera quien fuera ese tipo, estaba claro que sabía de informática y que los había burlado a todos. Necesitaba algunas respuestas y consejos.

Era un buen comienzo para empezar a desenredar aquel entuerto. Cuando Kagome entró en su apartamento, deseó haber recogido esa mañana. No esperaba visitas, mucho menos de una mujer, así que había sido descuidado con el orden. Su cesta de la ropa sucia estaba sobre la mesa del comedor, a la espera de que él se dignara a poner la lavadora. Había revistas y libros esparcidos sobre la mesa frente al sofá descolocado, con los cojines desencajados de su sitio como si alguien se hubiera tirado sobre él. La alfombra estaba torcida en el suelo. Sin necesidad de mirar, adivinó que la vajilla de la noche anterior y del desayuno de esa mañana estaría sin lavar en la fregadera.

Kagome dio una vuelta sobre sí misma observándolo todo con curiosidad. Se sintió tan avergonzado como un niño por su escrutinio en los lugares más indicados. Automáticamente, dejó la compra sobre la mesa del comedor, la maleta en el suelo y empezó a recoger como si pudiera esconder lo que ella ya había visto.

— Lo lamento, no esperaba visitas… — puso en orden las revistas y miró los libros sin saber exactamente dónde ponerlos — Recogeré en un momento.

— No pasa nada…

— Claro que sí. — pondría los libros en la estantería de la televisión — Vas a pensar que soy un desastre.

— Eso no es verdad.

Claro que lo era. A las mujeres no les gustaba la suciedad, el desorden y el caos. Bajo los destrozos de aquel psicópata, el apartamento de Kagome tenía un aspecto bonito, muy limpio y ordenado; todo lo contrario que su maldita casa.

— No eres un desastre.

De repente, las puntas de los zapatos de Kagome estaban muy cerca de él, casi rozando las de los suyos. Al levantar la vista, se fijó en que se había quitado el abrigo, el cual reposaba ahora sobre una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor. El trasportín del gato estaba sobre la mesa con los ojos brillantes de Buyo observando desde dentro.

— Inuyasha, mírame.

Obedeció sin rechistar. Entonces, Kagome le enmarcó el rostro entre sus manos sin dejar de mirarlo tan tiernamente que se estremeció. Daría cualquier cosa por quedarse así el resto de su vida. El contacto de Kagome era lo más hermoso que… Todos sus pensamientos se interrumpieron en el instante en que Kagome se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Durante unos instantes, los primeros segundos, se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa. Después, le devolvió la presión que ejercía sobre los labios y se fusionó con ella en un beso más profundo. Fue el gemido de placer de Kagome lo que lo despertó de aquel trance. ¡Diablos, era una mujer acosada sexualmente! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Rompió el beso tan rápido como se había iniciado.

— No puedo, Kagome… — le apartó las manos de su rostro — No debería…

Cuando Kagome aceptó de tan buena disposición que le apartara las manos, creyó que estaba de acuerdo. No obstante, solo las apartó para llevárselas a la espalda en un gesto que hizo que destacara la forma de sus pechos contra el tejido de la camisa. A continuación, se escuchó el sonido de una cremallera al bajarse y la falda de tubo se deslizó por los la suavidad de sus muslos hasta caer al suelo. Las braguitas eran tal y como él las imaginó en el supermercado: diminutas, de color turquesa, llenas de encajes y transparencias sugerentes.

— Kagome… — le rogó.

Volvió a besarlo en respuesta a su súplica. Intentó mantenerse ajeno a ese beso, que no le afectara, pero le resultó imposible. Tras treinta y seis tortuosos segundos contados por él mismo mientras sentía sus labios moverse contra los suyos y su cuerpo semi desnudo acoplándose perfectamente al suyo, todas sus defensas cayeron. La abrazó colocando las manos sobre sus nalgas y la apretó contra la erección que lo abrasaba en la entre pierna. Cuando lo abrazó más fuerte contra ella, pasándole los brazos por detrás del cuello, introdujo una pierna entre sus muslos para separarle las piernas. Entonces, introdujo una mano dentro de sus bragas y acarició los pliegues húmedos y listos sin dejar de besarla hasta que notó las vibraciones del orgasmo.

Estaba lista para él. La levantó contra él y la llevó hasta el sofá, donde se sentó él primero y, luego, la sentó a ella a horcajadas sobre él. Sin decir una sola palabra, cada uno se quitó su propia camisa. Kagome se quitó el sujetador mientras que él se abría la bragueta de los pantalones. Al contemplar los pechos cremosos coronados de aquellas puntas rosadas tan bonitas, el pene dio un respingo contra los calzoncillos. La atrajo hacia él y le apartó las braguitas torpemente al tiempo que probaba el sabor de su pecho. Entró dentro de ella de un solo y poderoso envite que les hizo gritar a los dos. A pesar de esa brusquedad inicial, las primeras embestidas fueron lentas, suaves y prolongadas, disfrutando de cada milímetro de carne caliente. Después, al mismo tiempo que sus respiraciones se aceleraban, las embestidas también se aceleraron hasta que ambos volvieron a gritar; en esa ocasión, presos de la culminación.

La paz que precedió el encuentro amoroso se vio interrumpida por el maullido de un gato. Entonces, los dos se rieron.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ya no tenía miedo. Desde que Inuyasha había entrado en el plano más personal de su vida convirtiéndose en una persona esencial para ella, no tenía miedo. El pánico inicial cuando se encontró su casa desordenada por el allanamiento de un acosador, el terror y las dudas ante el hecho de que esa situación se repitiera, se habían disipado. Inuyasha le ayudó a dejar de tener miedo con su consuelo y su ternura, y le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante con su amor. Estaba a salvo y ya no estaba sola.

Tan rápido como la sensación de seguridad y la confianza en sí misma regresaron, se percató de que había dejado de estar sola. Inuyasha se había convertido en su compañero, en su pareja. Aunque en el trabajo se movieran por caminos separados para evitar habladurías y problemas en el Departamento de Recursos Humanos, fuera de la empresa estaban siempre juntos. Algunos días dormían en casa de él; otros dormían en casa de ella. Hacían la compra juntos, su colada se había mezclado, incluso compartían la ducha. Por la fuerza de la costumbre, Buyo había empezado a ronronear y restregarse en torno a las piernas de Inuyasha para pedir su comida.

Nunca imaginó que encontraría a su otra mitad precisamente en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Dentro de aquella vorágine de soledad, miedo y autocompasión, parecía imposible que nada como el amor pudiera brotar. Sin embargo, allí estaba tumbada junto a Inuyasha, observándole mientras él aún dormía profundamente. A veces lo observaba durante largo tiempo, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que le había sucedido algo tan maravilloso. Entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba, Inuyasha abría los ojos y la miraba con tanto amor que no le cabía ni la menor duda de lo afortunada que era, de que aquello era real.

Se reclinó sobre él para darle un beso en la mejilla y se levantó intentando no despertarlo. Inuyasha se movió al sentir que su calor se despegaba de él, pero no se despertó. Sonrió y cogió su camisa del suelo para cubrirse. Le gustaba usar las camisas de Inuyasha sobre la piel desnuda. Olían a él. El día anterior hicieron el amor nada más entrar en la casa y no se movieron de la cama excepto para coger el pedido de comida china que hicieron o ir al servicio. Sin duda alguna, fue una tarde muy provechosa.

Nada más abrir la puerta del dormitorio, se encontró con Buyo. La esperaba sacudiendo el rabo de un lado a otro, expectante.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

El maullido en respuesta se lo dijo todo. Cerró la puerta a su espalda para evitar que Buyo se subiera sobre Inuyasha y caminó descalza hacia la cocina con el gato a la zaga. Lo primero que hizo fue cambiarle el agua del cuenco y ponerle un sobre de comida.

— ¿Salmón o atún?

Buyo corrió hacia el sobre de salmón. Antes de que terminara de echar el contenido en su recipiente, Buyo ya lo estaba devorando. Sonrió al gato y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. A Inuyasha le gustaban mucho las tortitas con nata y con sirope, así que eso mismo le prepararía. Puso la cafetera en marcha, sacó de la nevera el zumo de naranja que exprimió el día anterior y recolectó todo lo necesario para preparar las tortitas. Mientras se calentaba la plancha, preparó la masa de las tortitas. Apenas había volcado el primer círculo cuando unos brazos la rodearon desde atrás.

— ¡Buenos días, dormilón!

Inuyasha le dio un beso en la nuca en respuesta y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras suspiraba de placer. Tiempo atrás, esa clase de intimidad le habría provocado un ataque de pánico. De repente, aquello se había convertido en su día a día.

— ¿Eso son tortitas?

Tendría que vivir en otro mundo para no haber notado el tono infantil en la voz del hombre.

— Tus favoritas.

— ¡Qué afortunado soy!

Mientras preparaba las tortitas, Inuyasha sirvió el zumo, le preparó la taza de café a su gusto y colocó la mesa. Buyo intentó encandilarlo para que le diera otro sobre de comida, pero Inuyasha no se dejó engañar por él. Los primeros días de convivencia, el gato había hecho con Inuyasha lo que había querido. Inuyasha estaba tan deseoso de caerle bien al animal por ella que lo había complacido cada vez que pedía comida hasta que ella les riñó a ambos. Desde entonces, Inuyasha nunca le daba de comer sin su permiso, y Buyo malgastaba muchos maullidos y ronroneos.

Sirvió las tortitas en un par de platos y preparó el condimento. Inuyasha ya se relamía los labios cuando se volvió. Al verlo tan entusiasmado se dio cuenta de que nunca se cansaría de verlo así, de prepararle su desayuno favorito, de dormir juntos, de amarlo. Estaba total y completamente enamorada de ese hombre. Lo que al principio había sido una simple atracción terminó por convertirse en algo mucho más profundo. No podría vivir con él de esa forma si fuera de otra manera, aunque le había costado entenderlo. Había sido necesario un mes entero desde que hicieron el amor por primera vez para que lo comprendiera.

— ¡Estas son las mejores tortitas del mundo! — exclamó el hombre con la boca llena y una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Lo dices para que te las siga preparando… — le chinchó.

— ¡No es verdad! — tomó su mano sobre la mesa — Si las preparas tú, son las mejores.

Siempre le hacía lo mismo. La dejaba sin palabras y con cara de tonta con esa clase de comentarios.

— Había pensado que este fin de semana podríamos hacer algo especial.

— ¿A qué te refieres con especial? — dio un sorbo a su café.

— ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a un SPA? — sugirió — Sé que te encantaría.

— ¡Cómo me conoces! — exclamó — Hace mucho que no voy al SPA, sería estupendo… — admitió — Pero, ¿por qué este fin de semana tan de repente?

— Porque hoy hace un mes que estamos juntos y quiero que lo celebremos.

Su respuesta la dejó anonadada.

— ¿Quieres celebrarlo? — repitió — ¿Cómo si fuera un aniversario?

— ¡Es nuestro aniversario! — exclamó con el pecho henchido por el orgullo.

— No pensé que eso se celebrara… — musitó.

— ¿No quieres? — la alegría inicial de Inuyasha se vio sustituida por la duda — Creí que te gustaría…

¡Y le encantaba! Simplemente, no esperaba que él fuera tan atento y, al mismo tiempo, se sentía tonta por no haberse dado cuenta de que él era exactamente así. ¿Cuándo la había decepcionado Inuyasha?

— Me encantaría. — confirmó.

Por si a Inuyasha le quedaba alguna duda sobre lo feliz que le hacía su propuesta, se sentó sobre su regazo y lo besó hasta que le desapareció el ceño fruncido. Cuando intentó levantarse, Inuyasha no se lo permitió o, al menos, no hasta que consideró que estaba satisfecho. Ese día, los dos llegaron tarde al trabajo.

Más tarde en la mañana, mientras estaba reorganizando la agenda de contactos de la empresa, recibió un paquete. Aunque su primer impulso fue el de tirar el paquete bomba a la basura, eso no era algo que ella pudiera hacer. En su puesto, recibía con frecuencia paquetes de otras empresas y no podía desdeñarlos tan fácilmente. Fuera lo que fuese, tenía que abrirlo. Además, nada de lo que hubiera ahí adentro podría hacerle daño, ¿verdad? Bien, estaba decidida a abrirlo.

Tiró de la cinta adhesiva, apartó los cierres y se encontró con un estuche de joyería cuadrado. Tenía una nota. Al desplegarla, una sonrisa surcó sus labios. Esa era la letra de Inuyasha y aquella una dedicatoria para ella. Abrió la caja y suspiró por la impresión al ver el colgante en forma de corazón de oro blanco con rubíes. Era precioso y debía ser carísimo. ¡Sería pillo! Por eso había estado sonriendo tanto esa mañana, como si esperara que sucediera algo. La había despistado por completo con lo del SPA.

Estaba a punto de coger el colgante para colocárselo cuando una sombra se cernió sobre ella.

— ¡Menudo colgante!

El trío inseparable siempre se estaba metiendo en los asuntos de los demás, especialmente en los suyos. No es que no agradeciera su atención teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero nunca le gustaron los marujeos.

— ¿No será de…?

Al ver que Yuka señalaba la tarjeta que ella sostenía, la ocultó para enviarle un mensaje conciso: no le iba a enseñar la dedicatoria. Nadie podía enterarse de que se lo regaló Inuyasha aunque eso hiciera que se le removieran las entrañas. No tenían por qué esconderse de nadie, mas la situación era tan delicada y el puesto de Inuyasha tan precario en esos momentos que no le quedaba otra que guardarse su orgullo. Ya le había informado de cuáles eran las intenciones de Houjo respecto a su contrato e Inuyasha estaba buscando ofertas de trabajo. Sin embargo, hasta que consiguiera otro puesto, tenía que mantener el actual.

— Es personal. — confesó a regañadientes para que no le estropearan el regalo con comentarios sobre el dichoso acosador.

— ¿Tienes novio? — exclamó Eri.

¿Por qué era tan sorprendente? Nunca se había considerado fea y había tenido muchas ofertas que había rechazado por falta de interés.

— Algo así…

— ¿Algo así? — continuó Yuka — Un hombre no regala un colgante como ese si no es algo serio.

¿De verdad? Estaba un poco verde en eso de las relaciones, sobre todo porque nunca había conseguido que una le durara. Los hombres con los que había salido antes habían terminado percatándose de que no estaba más interesada en ellos que en su trabajo. Era la primera vez que no le sucedía eso. En cualquier caso, era lo bastante inteligente como para notar que ese colgante no era un regalo corriente. Aquel era un regalo muy especial que simbolizaba su amor. Estaba segura de que Inuyasha también la amaba.

— ¿Y estás segura de que este es el mejor momento para tener novio? — prosiguió Eri.

— ¿Por qué no iba a serlo? — contestó desconcertada.

— Ya sabes… con todo lo que te está pasando… — le recordó — No parece que ahora puedas estar al 100% en una relación.

— ¿Ah, no?

— ¡Claro que no! — exclamó Yuka — ¿Qué pensara tu nuevo novio si se entera de todo esto? Cualquiera huiría de una mujer tan problemática…

¿Ella era una mujer problemática? De todas formas, Inuyasha ya lo sabía todo, no iba a sorprenderle nada. Estaba a punto de decirlo cuando Ayumi salió en su ayuda.

— ¡No digáis tonterías! — desdeñó sus palabras con un ademán — Kagome es una mujer adulta que puede escoger cuándo y con quién tener un relación sin tener que sentirse avergonzada de nada.

— Ayumi… — musitó con las mejillas sonrojadas por la confianza que depositaba en ella.

— Además, esto es justamente lo que necesita para olvidarse de ese sujeto inmundo que intenta gobernar su vida. Lo mejor que puede hacer es demostrarle que no puede vencerla, que seguirá adelante haga lo que haga.

Yuka y Eri se encogieron ante las palabras y el tono autoritario de Ayumi. Siempre le pareció que era la más razonable de las tres, pero nunca le había visto tomar las riendas de esa forma. Tenía autoridad, sabía lo que se hacía y era muy sabia. Había logrado un imposible: acallar a las demás.

— Gracias Ayumi.

Ayumi le sonrió de forma amistosa en respuesta y se llevó a Yuka y a Eri prácticamente de las orejas a tomar un café de media mañana. Cuando se marcharon, al fin se atrevió a sacar el colgante del estuche y se lo puso. Como no tenía un espejo decente en el que mirarse, fue al cuarto de baño. Allí se abrió los dos primeros botones de la camisa para que se viera mejor y sonrió. ¡Le encantaba! Como no podía esperar para agradecérselo a Inuyasha hasta la tarde, lo llamó usando su teléfono móvil desde el cuarto de baño. No quería arriesgarse a que Houjo escuchara algo.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones junto a las ventanas y esperó. Inuyasha lo cogió al quinto tono, cuando creía que ya no iba a coger.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! — lo acusó — ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que ha pasado, truhan! Acaba de llegar el colgante…

Inuyasha se calló durante unos segundos que se le hicieron un infierno. La idea de que el colgante no fuera de él se le cruzó por la mente a pesar de que eso era lo que ponía en la tarjeta. ¿Y si el acosador…?

— Quería darte una sorpresa.

Soltó el aire con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que él la escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono. ¡Diablos, se suponía que había perdido el miedo! ¿Y era miedo del acosador lo que había sentido o miedo de haberse equivocado con Inuyasha? Después de haber sentido la emoción de aquel regalo, descubrir que no era de él la habría decepcionado mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Quería ese colgante solo si era un regalo de Inuyasha, un símbolo de su amor.

— Lamento si te he asustado… — musitó, notando su incomodidad.

— En absoluto. — agarró el aparato con fuerza — ¡Me encanta, Inuyasha! — exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos — Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca.

— Me alegra oír eso. — comentó desde el otro lado.

— Pero… yo no te he comprado nada…

— Me has preparado tortitas, mi desayuno favorito.

Y, por supuesto, se había ganado todas las tortitas que él quisiera.

— Quería esperar al fin de semana para pedírtelo, pero creo que no puedo esperar ni un instante más… — su voz se tornó más ronca, presa de una emoción que pudo sentir a través de la línea — Me gustaría que vivamos juntos…

— ¿No vivimos ya juntos?

La risa de Inuyasha al otro lado del teléfono le hizo sonreír a ella también. Entonces, como si acabara de caerle un rayo, entendió lo que Inuyasha acababa de decirle.

— Me refería a que dejemos nuestras casas de alquiler y busquemos una casa para los dos.

Solo había una respuesta posible para esa pregunta.

— Sí.

Una hora después, en un hueco libre entre sus tareas, se puso a buscar pisos por internet. Los pisos en el centro eran muy caros; las mejores ofertas estaban en las afueras. Además, los pisos de las afueras tenían un encanto diferente, más hogareño y familiar. Allí, los niños se lo pasarían en una casa con jardín o en los parques. La sola idea de tener hijos con Inuyasha le provocó un respingo en el asiento. Ni siquiera cuando era una niña con muñecas había fantaseado con la idea de ser madre. Aunque, claro, nunca había tenido al lado a un hombre con el que congeniara tan bien la palabra "padre".

Estaba así de concentrada en su posible futuro familiar cuando llegó otro paquete. Lo abrió sin miramientos, abstraída en sus pensamientos. Dentro había un sobre repleto de material. ¿Algún informe? Detrás, escrito a ordenador, ponía "feliz aniversario". ¿Otro regalo de Inuyasha? ¡No podía ser! Quizás, era la documentación del SPA. ¿Había hecho tan rápido la reserva? Si era así, quería un masaje, una mascarilla bien fresca para el cutis, baño turco y relajarse en el jacuzzi. ¡Era un encanto!

Al sacar el contenido, se percató de que no se trataba de algo tan agradable. Eran fotografías de ella desnuda en su dormitorio, de ella e Inuyasha haciendo el amor sobre la cama, la alfombra e incluso contra la pared. La bilis le subió por el esófago, peligrosamente cerca de expulsarla. Antes de que el trío inseparable comenzara a hacer preguntas sobre su probablemente pálido rostro, las volvió a guardar dentro del sobre y este lo guardó bajo llave en el cajón de su escritorio. ¡Había puesto una cámara en su dormitorio!

* * *

No veía el momento de volver a estar a solas con Kagome fuera de esa maldita empresa. El día había comenzado maravillosamente bien con las tortitas y su ritual amoroso en la mesa de la cocina para culminar con la decisión de que iban a vivir juntos a media mañana. Aunque el plan era pedírselo en el SPA de forma más elegante y romántica que por teléfono, le pareció que Kagome estaba receptiva y él ya no podía esperar más. Había sido todo tan perfecto y tan idílico que cuando la vio tan pálida, frágil y desdichada en la cafetería a la hora de comer, notó como si un puño le estuviera estrujando el corazón.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido? Algo tenía que haber pasado en el interludio entre su última conversación y la hora de comer. Se negaba a pensar que ella no quisiera vivir con él, que hubiera aceptado por compromiso, porque había notado la emoción en su voz. Estaba seguro de que su actitud tenía algo que ver con el dichoso acosador. Seguro que había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, logrando estropearles el momento de dicha. ¡Pues no lo consentiría! Ya les había robado demasiado a los dos; ese momento era para ellos.

Consultó por vigésima vez la hora en los últimos quince minutos. Todavía quedaban dos horas para que culminara su jornada laboral. Entonces, sostendría a Kagome entre sus brazos y le recordaría que estaba a salvo y que eran inseparables. Estaba deseando encontrar otro trabajo para no tener que seguir disimulando. Le importaba un pepino que Houjo lo despidiera por incumplir sus mandatos, pero sí le importaba que eso afectase al trabajo de Kagome, a su comodidad y a sus relaciones laborales. Se había ganado a pulso en estupendo puesto de trabajo del que merecía disfrutar. Ojalá él pudiera seguir disfrutando de la docencia, su auténtica vocación.

Abrió el último informe contable que había redactado para repasarlo antes de enviarlo a la dirección de la empresa. Le gustaba repasar más de una vez su trabajo para evitar erratas, aunque ese día no lograba concentrarse igual de bien. La preocupación por Kagome lo atenazaba. Siempre lamentaría haber perdido la oportunidad de atrapar a ese tipo en las escaleras. Colocó acertadamente la seguridad de Kagome por delante, pero eso provocó que alargara aquel suplicio mucho más de lo necesario. A él lo acusaron sin posibilidad de redención inmediatamente, ¿por qué todavía no atrapaban al otro?

Estaba pensando en llamar a comisaría para preguntar por los avances de la investigación cuando Houjo Akitoki junto con Kagome, el equipo de seguridad y un hombre que no conocía se bajaron del ascensor en su piso. Antes de que emprendieran el camino ya sabía que se dirigían hacia él. ¿Habrían descubierto que estaban juntos? ¿Por eso Kagome estaba tan desolada? ¡Diablos, no tenía que preocuparse por él! No había buscado otro empleo con el suficiente ahínco porque aún tenía un empleo al que aferrarse, pero encontraría trabajo en seguida si lo echaban a la calle.

— Kagome…

— ¡Cogedlo!

La seguridad del edificio lo agarró por segunda vez en una escena tan vergonzosa como lo fue la primera. Le parecía un poco exagerado para el delito del que lo acusaban. ¡Kagome podía salir con quien ella quisiera!

— Muéstramelo.

Ni siquiera habló con él; Houjo hablaba con el otro tipo. Al ver cómo se sentaba en su silla y empezaba a teclear en su ordenador, se percató de que era del servicio informático de la empresa. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Abrió carpetas, rastreó directorios y se movió hasta que dio con una carpeta escondida en alguna parte del disco duro que él ni siquiera conocía. Al entrar, empezaron a pasar ante su atónita mirada imágenes que el acosador le había enviado a Kagome.

— ¡Qué demonios!

¿Por qué estaba todo eso en su ordenador? Entró en el sistema, hizo unas búsquedas con códigos que no lograba entender, y aparecieron unos números. Parecían IPs.

— Concuerda con mis datos. Los correos electrónicos recibidos en la cuenta de la señorita Higurashi proceden de este ordenador.

— ¿Y las llamadas? — preguntó Houjo.

— También. Se realizaron con un número secreto, pero proceden de esta línea de teléfono.

— ¿Algo que decir, Taisho?

Se quedó mudo por la sorpresa. Aquello era imposible; no era real. ¡Era una auténtica pesadilla! Miró a Kagome, situada tras Houjo, más pequeña y asustada que nunca.

— Hay algo más.

Entonces, el informático abrió lo que parecía una aplicación oculta en la carpeta que había encontrado. Se inició lo que parecía un sistema de grabaciones. Mientras pulsaba una de ellas para ponerla en marcha, entendió de lo que se trataba. Gritó como un animal mal herido, se liberó de los sorprendidos agentes de seguridad mientras aparecían en la pantalla él y Kagome besándose en el dormitorio de ella y tiró del monitor. Los cables que lo unían al PC saltaron al agarrarlo y lo tiró con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo. ¡Eso era personal! Nadie tenía derecho a verlos de esa forma. ¡No podían humillar a Kagome así!

— ¡Está loco! — gritó Houjo — ¡Es culpable de todo! ¡Llevadlo ante la ley!

De nuevo lo agarraron; en esa ocasión, con mucha más fuerza que la anterior.

— No te creas que vas a librarte por haber tirado el monitor. Tenemos todas las pruebas de lo que has hecho. — le recordó Houjo — Te llevaremos a juicio y, con un poco de suerte, esta vez no saldrás de prisión.

Él no había hecho nada de eso. ¡Estúpidos! El maldito acosador debió colocarlo todo ahí para separarlo de Kagome, para dejarla sin su única protección. Tiraron de él hacia atrás, arrastrándolo para sacarlo del edificio. En cuanto él desapareciera del tablero de juego, Kagome sería una presa fácil de nuevo. ¡No podía permitirlo!

— ¡Kagome! — gritó mientras luchaba contra sus captores — ¡Tienes que escucharme, Kagome! — si no podía defender su inocencia, tenía que asegurarse al menos de que ella sobreviviera — ¡No te quedes sola! ¡Aún estás en peligro! ¡No creas a nadie, no confíes en nadie!

Las palabras de Inuyasha la dejaron impactada. Se llevó una mano al colgante que él mismo le había regalado esa mañana y lo acarició con anhelo. Inuyasha no trataba de defender su inocencia, no se resistía a ser arrestado. En su lugar, intentaba transmitirle un mensaje para mantenerla a salvo. Sabía que Inuyasha no era el culpable. Aun habiendo visto los documentos y direcciones que lo incriminaban en su ordenador, no se creía nada de lo que el informático había encontrado. Solo necesitaba que Inuyasha se lo dijera. El siguiente paso, entonces, era sacar a Inuyasha de la cárcel.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

— Han pagado tu fianza, Taisho.

Levantó la cabeza desde hacía horas hundida entre sus manos, consternado ante la noticia. ¿Quién había pagado su fianza? No tenía dinero suficiente ahorrado para pagar la fianza y un abogado; por eso, renunció a intentarlo tan siquiera. Después de que lo interrogaran durante un par de horas que se le hicieron interminables, lo llevaron a la celda en la cual había pasado la noche en soledad. Su primera noche solo desde que empezó a salir con Kagome un mes atrás.

Kagome. ¿Cómo estaría ella? Seguro que aterrorizada, hecha un flan. No podía culparla por haber creído al informático. Aunque él supiera la verdad, que no era el responsable de aquello, Kagome solo tenía esas pruebas tan incriminatorias para juzgarlo. Hacía bien en protegerse, pero solo esperaba que le hiciera caso y continuara cuidándose. El acosador seguía suelto y tenía vía libre. Se lo había repetido al comisario en repetidas ocasiones, sin dejar de recordarle que si a Kagome le sucedía cualquier cosa mientras él estaba encerrado por culpa de su ineptitud, le haría pagar caro. Ojalá haya captado el mensaje y esté tomando cartas en el asunto.

El guardia empujó las rejas, haciendo que se deslizaran en un ruido estridente hasta que la celda quedó abierta. Se levantó del banco sobre el que había pasado la noche, sin poder dormir, y lo siguió afuera.

— Debes tener un ángel de la guarda, Taisho.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo porque no le encontraba otra explicación. Siguió al guarda hacia el registro de la entrada para recuperar sus pertenencias. Le quitaron todo excepto la ropa que llevaba puesta. Sin móvil, sin cartera, sin llaves e incluso sin chicles. Se lo metió todo en los bolsillos y caminó hacia fuera. Varios agentes se volvieron para mirarlo de forma acusadora, pero ninguno lo detuvo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

Al sentir el calor del sol combinado con la leve brisa de la mañana, volvió a sentirse vivo. Entonces, cuando apenas había dado un solo paso, vio a Kagome al pie de la escalera para acceder a la comisaría, esperándolo. La comprensión lo golpeó como un rayo. ¡Kagome había pagado la fianza! Y, por consiguiente, Kagome creía en su inocencia a pesar de que le habían puesto todas aquellas falsas pruebas delante. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y se le secó la garganta. ¡Diablos, no podía contener la emoción! ¡Cuánto la quería!

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos y la tuvo entre sus brazos antes de que ella pudiera tan siquiera mover un solo dedo. Entonces, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo hasta sentirlo a su lado, Kagome estalló en un mar de lágrimas, sollozos y balbuceos.

— ¡Lo siento tanto! — repitió una y otra vez — ¡Tendría que haberte creído!

— Kagome…

— Lo sabía… — tiró de su camisa hasta sacársela de la cintura del pantalón — Me di cuenta de que eras inocente antes de que te subieras al ascensor, pero ya era tarde… ¡Ya no querían soltarte!

— No pasa nada, cielo.

— ¡Claro que sí!

Lo bombardeó con la mirada inyectada en lágrimas. Haría cualquier cosa por que ella no continuara llorando.

— ¡Tendría que haber insistido más! — lo zarandeó tirando de su camisa — Vine en seguida y exigí que te sacaran, pero no lo hicieron…

— Kagome…

— Entonces, dije que retiraría la demanda, ¡pero era la empresa la que te había demandado! — exclamó compungida — Llamé a Houjo, incluso hablé con el director, pero se negaron… ellos… — su voz se fue debilitando.

— Tenían la excusa perfecta para echarme antes de que finalice el contrato. — terminó por ella.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza. Sus cabellos se agitaron alrededor de su rostro y se apartó un mechón tras la oreja con la mano temblorosa. Tomó esa mano, sorprendido por lo fría que tenía la piel, y se la llevó a los labios para darle un beso.

— Regresé a la comisaría para pagar tu fianza después, pero dijeron que el personal que lo gestiona había terminado su horario laboral, ¿te lo puedes creer? — su tono de voz se agudizó en una crítica.

— ¡Funcionarios! — exclamó dándole la razón — Trabajan muy poco y cobran demasiado.

— Ni siquiera me dejaron verte…

Habría dado lo que fuera por verla el día anterior. La noche en la cárcel habría sido muy diferente de saber que Kagome le creía, que confiaba en él y que lo sacaría de allí. Podría, además, haberle dado algún consejo para que se protegiera, aunque, si estaba allí, era porque se las había apañado sola después de todo. No obstante, mirándolo desde la perspectiva de Kagome, le alegraba que no lo hubiera visto entre rejas, despojado de sus pertenencias y solo. Se había reservado su única llamada para advertirla si su estadía allí se prolongaba.

— Apenas he dormido esta noche pensando en lo solo que debías estar… — las pequeñas bolsas oscuras bajo su mirada lo confirmaban — He venido a primera hora para sacarte.

— Gracias, Kagome. — le peinó el cabello hacia atrás con suavidad — Te prometo que te devolveré el dinero.

— ¡No seas tonto! — le dio un puñetazo en el pecho que lo tomó por sorpresa — ¡Te amo! ¡No me importa el dinero!

Ni a él tampoco desde que ella dijo aquellas palabras. ¿Kagome lo amaba? Enmarcó su rostro de bellas facciones entre sus manos, se inclinó y la besó como si el mundo se estuviera acabando a su alrededor. Quizás fuera así, pero no se enterarían mientras se estuvieran besando. Había esperado demasiado por ese momento. Sabía que la quería desde prácticamente el primer instante que sus ojos se posaron sobre ella. La espera motivada por el carácter introvertido de Kagome había merecido la pena.

Sus labios solo se separaron unos instantes del manjar más dulce para confirmarle por fin lo que él también sentía.

— Yo también te amo, Kagome.

No era consciente de cómo llegaron hasta su apartamento después de aquello. Solo sabía que al llegar, la alzó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio, donde le hizo el amor hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos. A las doce del mediodía, por fin, Kagome le preparó unas tortitas para un desayuno tardío. Sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina, no podía dejar de mirarla mientras le preparaba con tanto amor y delicadeza su desayuno favorito. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a alguien tan especial como ella? Sin duda alguna, todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento merecía la pena si era para encontrarla.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un maullido. ¿Buyo? ¿Desde cuándo estaba el gato allí? La noche anterior la pasaron en el apartamento de Kagome y no recordaba haber pasado por allí esa mañana. Eso o estaba demasiado cautivado por la confesión de amor de Kagome.

— ¿Cuándo has traído a Buyo?

— Ayer vine a tu apartamento… — admitió mientras le daba la vuelta a las tortitas — ¿Te importa?

— Claro que no, pero… — continuó sin entender.

— Me daba miedo quedarme sola en casa…

La estaba abrazando antes de que las lágrimas brotaran de nuevo. Kagome se aferró a su pecho con fuerza, clavándole las uñas en la piel, pero a él no le importó.

— Cogí a Buyo y ni siquiera entré en mi dormitorio… — confesó con los labios contra su piel en un murmullo apenas audible — ¡Nos ha visto!

Sí, los había visto haciendo el amor, algo increíblemente íntimo y hermoso que solo les pertenecía a ellos. Nadie tenía derecho a usarlo en su contra como si fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse. Por supuesto, en comisaría dijeron que no había sido una negligencia por parte de sus agentes, que fue él quien lo colocó después. ¡Malditos idiotas! No hicieron bien su trabajo y, a cuenta de eso, aquel bastardo se había vanagloriado y relamido observando el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome y grabándolos para usarlo en su contra. Si lo cogía…

No quería pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer porque no tenía claro que fuera a ser capaz de contenerse. Temía que todos sus instintos más primarios, el deseo de proteger a Kagome, lo dominaran por completo. Entonces, acabaría de nuevo en la cárcel y por un delito mucho más grave. No podía hacerle eso a Kagome; se merecía que él luchara por ella de otra forma.

— Lo solucionaremos. — le prometió — Juntos.

— Pero… — se mordió el labio inferior — Lo ha visto todo el mundo…

— No, todo el mundo no y no es público.

— Todavía no…

Exacto; todavía no. Tenían que asegurarse de que esos malditos vídeos no fueran más allá, y, para ello, tenían que dar con el cretino que lo hizo. Después de la visita del servicio informático, empezaba a tener sospechosos.

— Creo que sé lo que tenemos que hacer ahora.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó aún angustiada.

— Primero vamos a comer algo… — apartó la sartén de la placa de inducción antes de que se quemaran las tortitas — y, luego, te lo cuento.

En realidad, se lo contó mucho más tarde. Después de haber hecho el amor sobre la mesa de la cocina, utilizando el sirope de las tortitas sobre su cuerpo, e incluso, más tarde, después de haberse duchado, le contó sus sospechas. A causa del ceño fruncido de Kagome mientras se lo contaba empezó a creer que quizás se había pasado con las deducciones hasta que ella le dio la razón al final. El responsable podría ser perfectamente una persona del servicio informático, pero no podían señalar con el dedo sin nada. Tenían que investigar un poco primero. Entonces, se les ocurrió ir a la empresa esa noche para echar un vistazo en su propio ordenador y en el Departamento de los informáticos.

Como parte del alto ejecutivo del Departamento de Recursos Humanos, Kagome tenía una llave maestra del edificio. Así fue como lograron entrar. Aprovecharon que el vigilante nocturno estaba en otro piso y corrieron hacia las escaleras para subir al Departamento Contable. Una vez allí, recorrieron el espacio hasta su mesa. Por alguna razón, su ordenador estaba encendido y proyectaba luz.

— ¿Por qué está encendido?

Giró la cabeza en todas las direcciones en busca de otra persona, pero estaban solos en la planta o, al menos, aparentemente. Agarró a Kagome para arrimarla contra su costado y caminó hacia el escritorio. En la pantalla, estaba abierta una aplicación que él desconocía. Los números bailaban de un lado a otro, redireccionando según… En seguida lo entendió. Alguien estaba asociando todas las pruebas a su ordenador para que todo apuntara hacia él, y ese alguien estaba allí.

— ¿Qué es eso, Inuyasha?

— Tengo que ponerte a salvo.

La agarró y tiró de ella para sacarla de allí. No le importaba quedarse a solas con ese desgraciado; de hecho, estaba deseando echarle el guante. Sin embargo, no podía poner a Kagome en peligro bajo ningún concepto. Tiró de ella hacia las escaleras para volver a bajar. Justo cuando tomaba el pomo de la puerta, la campana del ascensor sonó y se abrieron las puertas. Los dos se quedaron paralizados a la espera de que el guardia los pillara, pero, en su lugar, apareció el mismo hombre del servicio informático que mostró las pruebas el día anterior.

Se miraron sin pronunciar una sola palabra, consternados. De un rápido vistazo, se fijó en que llevaba un pen drive en la mano. ¡Diablos, era él! ¡Era Naraku Tatewaki, el jefe de los informáticos! Nadie mejor que un especialista como él para ocultar todas sus huellas digitales y echarle el muerto a otra persona, a alguien tan convenientemente colocado respecto a Kagome como él.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? — preguntó Naraku con el rostro pálido.

— Tenemos las llaves… — Kagome mostró su llavero como si fuera necesario — Inuyasha quería recoger algunas cosas de su escritorio.

— ¿No es un poco tarde? — continuó — Podría hacerlo por la mañana, con el personal de seguridad… — su mirada se trasladó durante un instante hacia sus manos unidas — ¿Por qué estáis juntos?

Estaba celoso. Seguro que creyó haberlos separado con su golpe maestro del día anterior. No tenía ni idea de lo equivocado que estaba. Su amor era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de sus artimañas.

— Somos novios. — dijo antes de que Kagome empezara a balbucear una respuesta incoherente para protegerlo — Vamos a casarnos.

Añadió eso último solo para ver cómo reaccionaba. Naraku no pudo ocultar su reacción por más que lo intentó. Los celos, la rabia y el odio cruzaron por su oscura mirada. La quería para él. ¡Pues lo llevaba claro! Lo primero era lo primero. Tenía que sacar a Kagome de allí antes de que se le cruzara algún cable a ese tipo. Alguien capaz de hacer todo lo que le hizo a Kagome, ¿por qué no iba a intentar atacarlos físicamente? Además, tenía que haber adivinado que lo había pillado, que sabía quién era.

La tensión en el aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni dio un solo paso, pero ambos se reconocieron con la mirada como el enemigo. Al fin, cara a cara. La única ajena a su diálogo interno era Kagome, quien se comportaba con tanta normalidad que tenía ganas de zarandearla.

— Bueno, será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos. — tiró de él — Tenemos cosas que hacer.

Asintió con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. Cualquier excusa era buena para sacarla de allí. Abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras y le hizo espacio para que pasara primero. Después, la siguió sin apartar la mirada de Naraku hasta que la puerta se cerró. No se fiaba en absoluto de ese tipo.

— Vámonos.

— ¿Inuyasha?

— ¡Es él, demonios!

Kagome lanzó una exclamación ahogada al comprender que solo había una explicación para que Naraku estuviera allí, la misma con la que él había dado. Antes de que bajaran una sola planta, las luces se apagaron y se escuchó el sonido de la puerta que ellos dejaron atrás abrirse. No los dejaría marchar tan fácilmente ahora que lo habían descubierto.

— ¡Corre!

La empujó hacia delante, apremiándola, mientras los pasos rápidos del otro los cercaban. En el siguiente rellano, abrió la puerta y empujó a Kagome dentro de aquella planta.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Algo se clavó en su hombro derecho con fuerza, atravesando la carne, empapando rápidamente su espalda y su camisa de un líquido cálido. Durante unos instantes, se sintió mareado. Intentó enfrentarse a la silueta oscura que lo acechaba torpemente, pero esta lo desdeñó de un empellón que lo lanzó contra el frío suelo. Gimió cuando se insertó más hondo en su carne aquello que le habían clavado y se volvió en posición fetal. El dolor le impedía moverse con soltura o razonar hasta que escuchó el grito de Kagome.

En algún momento, aquel indeseable había salido a la planta a buscarla mientras que él perdía el tiempo retorciéndose de dolor. ¡Tenía que ayudarla! Se puso a cuatro patas primero y, luego, se ayudó de la pared para ponerse en pie mientras escuchaba los ruidos al otro lado. No podía perder el tiempo en mareos tontos. Empujó la puerta hacia delante y entró como un toro encabritado, buscándolos. Tenía la visión nublada y le costaba respirar, pero nada comparado con lo que sentiría si se iba a la tumba con el sentimiento de culpa por no haberla rescatado.

Lo encontró junto a la fotocopiadora. Había tumbada a Kagome en el suelo y luchaba contra ella para sujetarla mientras tiraba bruscamente de su ropa. No tenía tiempo para reorganizarse o para pensar. ¡Solo podía actuar! Por eso, se lanzó corriendo contra él, ignorando por completo el dolor y concentrándose en la rabia hasta embestirlo. Naraku se golpeó contra la fotocopiadora con tanta fuerza que el ruido seco le provocó palpitaciones en su creciente dolor de cabeza. Después, cayó sentado contra la misma con la mirada perdida y una estela de sangre procedente de su coronilla siguiendo su caída.

Cayó de rodillas sobre la moqueta, sin apartar la mirada de él, aun desconfiando de que pudiera levantarse y contraatacar.

— ¡Inuyasha!

Gritó de dolor cuando Kagome movió lo que tenía a su espalda al abrazarlo. La azabache apartó inmediatamente los brazos y se levantó para mirarlo. Entonces, fue ella quien gritó y lloró.

— ¡Tienes unas tijeras!

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse.

No se separó de Inuyasha ni un solo instante mientras esperaban a la ambulancia y a la policía. Había llamado inmediatamente al vigilante de seguridad, quien debía estar durmiéndose en los laureles para no haber visto a través de las cámaras de vigilancia lo que había sucedido. Mientras esperaba, uno de los guardias la había acompañado para asegurarse de que todo marchara bien. También se había solicitado urgentemente la presencia del equipo directivo de la empresa.

Sujetó la mano de Inuyasha mientras lo examinaban, con el corazón en un puño. Si moría, volvería a matar a Naraku. Había visto como los paramédicos se lo llevaban dentro de una funda después de que el médico de urgencia certificara su muerte. Las cámaras, más el tipo de herida, certificaban sobradamente que se trataba de una muerte accidental. Aun así, querían revisar lo que Naraku estaba haciendo y tomarle declaración de todos los hechos. Como no estaba dispuesta a separarse de Inuyasha, el comisario y el equipo directivo de la empresa, tuvieron que seguirlos al hospital.

Narró todos los hechos en la sala de espera. A Inuyasha le estaban operando al otro lado. Se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho en una de las butacas y se ocultó en su propio mundo, ajena a la discusión entre la policía y los directivos. Estaban muy insatisfechos con su trabajo y con las acusaciones contra un hombre inocente mientras el auténtico criminal pululaba suelto por la empresa. Exigieron una rueda de prensa pública y un perdón también público para Inuyasha. Por supuesto, dejaron bien claro que Inuyasha, si así lo deseaba, sería bienvenido si deseaba regresar a su puesto de trabajo. Asimismo, la mutua le pagaría una indemnización por el despido improcedente y el ataque físico y a ella le devolverían el dinero de una fianza que jamás debió establecerse.

Se sentiría contenta por todas aquellas noticias si no fuera porque Inuyasha estaba siendo operado en esos instantes. La preocupación la carcomía por dentro y no fue hasta que el cirujano informó de que estaba fuera de riesgo que pudo volver a tomar aire con normalidad. Después, exigieron examinarla. En realidad, a ella no le hizo demasiado daño. Algún moratón por su agarre, algún rasguño contra los muebles, pero nada remotamente parecido a una tijera clavada en el hombro. El trauma… Eso lo superaría con el tiempo, sobre todo si Inuyasha continuaba a su lado. Lo único que necesitaba era estar a su lado y cuidarlo para que se recuperara cuanto antes.

En cuanto le dieron permiso para que lo visitara, se atrincheró en la butaca junto a la camilla sosteniendo su mano y permaneció allí toda la noche. Inuyasha no abrió los ojos hasta las once de la mañana, poco después de que la enfermera le cambiara la medicación. Entonces, giró la cabeza y la miró como si nada más en el mundo importara. Ella se sentía exactamente igual respecto a él. ¿Lo vería también en su mirada?

— ¿Cómo estás? — se inclinó sobre él para darle un beso en la mejilla — El médico dice que con unas semanas de rehabilitación, recuperarás por completo la movilidad del hombro.

— Suena bien… — musitó con la voz ronca nada más haber despertado — No me gustaría ser un lisiado a tu cargo…

— ¡Qué tontería!

Lo que había empezado con tono jocoso por parte de Inuyasha terminó con las lágrimas de ella. ¡En verdad podría haberse quedado lisiado por su culpa! ¡Por protegerla!

— ¡Lo siento mucho!

— Kagome…

— ¡Lo siento de verdad! — las sábanas se arrugaron entre sus puños — ¡Todo ha sido mi culpa! ¡Yo no…!

— ¡No vuelvas a decir nunca que es tu culpa!

Retrocedió sorprendida por su reprimenda. La única vez antes que había escuchado a Inuyasha emplear ese tono de voz fue cuando la arrinconó contra el rellano para gritarle que era inocente. Al notar su asombro, Inuyasha tomó una de sus manos y tiró de ella, indicándole que quería que se subiera a la camilla con él. Rodeó la camilla para situarse en su lado bueno y se tumbó obedientemente a su lado, abrazándolo. Inuyasha la estrechó con tanta fuerza que la dejó sin aliento. Poco después, le cayó una lágrima sobre la mejilla. Inuyasha estaba llorando.

— Tenía tanto miedo de perderte… — hablaba con los dientes apretados, lleno de rabia — Habría hecho cualquier cosa en ese momento… — confesó — Si ese golpe no lo hubiera matado, habría seguido hasta…

— Shhhhhhhhhh. — lo acalló con un tierno beso en los labios — Lo sé.

Le llenó la cara de besos, limpiando así sus lágrimas. Para cuando terminó, la mirada de Inuyasha estaba totalmente concentrada en ella. Estaba tramando algo.

— ¿Inuyasha?

— Supongo que después de este acto heroico, — se pavoneó — no rechazarás mi oferta de matrimonio.

— No necesitas una bonita cicatriz de guerra para conseguir eso…

— Me gusta hacerlo todo a lo grande.

Se rio con él y se inclinó para darle otro beso. Jamás había vivido un momento tan perfecto como aquel.

— Sí quiero.

— Resérvate eso para el cura… — apretó el agarre para obligarla a inclinarse sobre él de nuevo — A mí, dime las palabras mágicas.

Sonrió contra sus labios y se las dijo una y otra vez hasta que ambos se quedaron sin fuerzas para repetirlas más veces.

FIN

* * *

 **La semana que viene, habrá epílogo.**


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

— Y así es como se retroalimenta el sistema de consumo actual. — sonrió a sus alumnos — ¡Felicidades a todos! Habéis hecho un trabajo fantástico.

— ¡Gracias, profesor!

Dio por terminada la última clase de la jornada con un gesto de despedida mientras recogía los materiales. Sus alumnos habían realizado un magnífico trabajo organizando una cadena de mando de una empresa y su relación con los clientes en una interpretación en el aula que había servido para aclarar todas las dudas. Al hacerlo por ellos mismos, al meterse en el rol de todos los participantes en el proceso, habían terminado por comprender el sistema. Estaba muy orgulloso de ese trabajo. Además, había sido una actividad divertida para hacer en el aula.

Esperó a que unas alumnas rezagadas terminaran de recoger y cerró la puerta con llave en cuanto salieron. Kagome lo había devuelto a la vida tres años atrás, cuando al fin se encontraron, pero recuperar también su vocación había sido ya un sueño. La equivocación en el caso de Kagome sobre él y las declaraciones tan firmes de Kagome dieron que pensar al comisario, quien reabrió el caso de acoso sexual por el que fue injustamente condenado. Tras realizar muchas indagaciones, terminó por sentarse cara a cara con Kikio Tama y, a base de trucos, logró sonsacarle la verdad. Kikio, al creer que la habían pillado, cantó toda la historia real en verso sin omitir un solo detalle.

A raíz de aquello, la mujer que en el pasado le destruyó la vida, por fin pagó por sus pecados teniendo que correr con los gastos de la fianza que él pagó y del juicio, con una condena de dieciocho meses que tendría que cumplir fuera de prisión con trabajos sociales y perdiendo su licencia para ser profesora. Él, por el contrario, además de recuperar los que eran los ahorros de su vida, recuperó lo más importante de todo: la licencia para ser docente y el respeto de los padres. Gracias a eso, pudo volver a buscar trabajo en una escuela. En apenas unos meses, encontró un puesto de profesor de Economía en Bachillerato en un instituto mixto. Hacía años que no se sentía tan satisfecho con su trabajo, tan útil.

Hizo una parada en el _Nueva Orleans_ para comprar un _frappé capucchino_ , un _smoothie_ de fresa y mandarina y un donut natural. Le encantaba dar un paseo por la ciudad mientras hacía tiempo para recoger a Kagome del trabajo. Cuando se acercaba su hora de salida, compraba algo refrescante para tomar por la calle si hacía buen tiempo o la llevaba a la cafetería a tomar algo caliente si el clima no era tan agradable.

Se detuvo bajo la sombra de un árbol para esperarla. Kagome apenas tardó un par de minutos en aparecer desde que él llegó. Al verlo allí, sonrió con la misma ilusión y sorpresa que la primera vez que fue a buscarla tras el trabajo hacía ya más de dos años. Jamás se cansaría de esa sonrisa tan de Kagome. En cierto modo, esa parte de ella le pertenecía solo a él. Kagome no sonreía a nadie más de esa forma por el momento. Quizás, cuando nazca el bebé… — le echó una ojeada a su abultado vientre — tendré que compartir la exclusividad de esa sonrisa.

— ¡Tengo sed!

El _smoothie_ desapareció rápidamente de la bandeja mientras Kagome se llevaba la pajita a los labios para dar un largo trago. Suspiró de puro placer por la refrescante bebida y, después, le ofreció los labios para su habitual beso de bienvenida. Se inclinó y la besó sin importarle en absoluto que cualquiera los mirara por la calle. Se había ganado el derecho a fardar de esposa.

— ¡Me has traído un donut! — a continuación, el donut también desapareció de la bandeja — ¡Qué hambre! — exclamó dándole el primer mordisco — ¡Eres un encanto!

Se esforzaba por serlo a decir verdad. Agarró su _frappé_ y tiró la bandeja en la papelera más cercana. Luego, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros a su esposa de forma protectora y la guio en la caminata hacia su casa. Se habían comprado el año anterior, justo después de la boda, una bonita casa en las afueras con jardín. Se casaron en la playa, vestidos de blanco tras un largo compromiso de casi dos años, y decidieron comprar una casa adecuada para tener hijos. La casa que escogieron los enamoró a primera vista e hicieron una oferta sin siquiera verla previamente. La querían a cualquier precio.

— ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

— Ya sabes, lo de siempre… — se encogió de hombros mientras le daba otro sorbo a su _smoothie_ — Mucho papeleo, llamadas telefónicas y una larga lista de correos electrónicos.

— ¿Y el bebé…?

— ¡Está perfectamente, tonto!

Le dio un beso en la mejilla sin poder dejar de reír. Inuyasha vivía preocupado por ella y por el bebé las veinticuatro horas del día desde que el predictor marcó positivo. La llamaba al trabajo, le mandaba mensajes prácticamente a cada hora, la iba a buscar y la acompañaba por la mañana, le ayudaba a sentarse y a levantarse, la mantenía tumbada y, por las noches, incluso mientras dormía, musitaba advertencias sobre posibles peligros. Era increíble. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente sería que le sucediera algo con él tan pendiente de ella. Desgraciadamente, no había forma de hacerle comprender que el embarazo estaba siendo completamente saludable y perfectamente normal.

A veces, cuando Inuyasha le hacía sentir tan amada y protegida que apenas podía coger aire por el placer, recordaba que fue la más absoluta de las casualidades que terminaran juntos. En el pasado, estaba decidida a alejarse de él, a no corresponderle y fue, precisamente, ese miedo, el error provocado por un rumor, lo que la unió a él de forma inexorable. De todos los errores que había cometido en su vida, aquel era, sin duda alguna, el más maravilloso de todos.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, este fanfic se ha acabado. Espero poder publicar otro fanfic próximamente, pero no daré fecha por si acaso. En algún momento del mes que viene seguramente. Mientras tanto, espero que os haya gustado y que recordemos que, con los acosadores, tolerancia cero.**


End file.
